Teen Titans The Rest of Us
by Sparx10
Summary: The battle rages on this is part three of the saga ive included, not to be confused with the others. Beginning, rest of our lives, rest of us and when we are. the reason is very simple- i goofed on the titles!
1. Chapter 50

Teen titans; The Rest of Us

Chapter 50: Goddess of the Truth

"_YOU!"_ Kayumon leapt out as he slashed at Verra's throat. "Get out of my face!" He rushed past, Robin staying on the ground with Starfire as his comforter. Raven watched in horror as the claws came down on top of Verra's shoulder. That's when Cyborg decided to separate them. "No more guys, we've got enough problems alright."

But the two were trapped in the everlasting heat of battle; none of his words seemed to reach. "What did they _do_ to you Kay?" Verra dodged a blow from the sorcerer's staff power. "I gave up my LIFE my HOME my job AND my friends, just to be able crush you!" He sat in a state in mid air just as Raven had before when plasmus was in town. His power grew into the shape of a flower and blasted at the team.

"Gah!" Beastboy grabbed hold of Robin and jumped out of the way with Starfire. Which made him react in the process. He fell over once they'd landed, safe and out of danger. "Watch it!" He shouted to the two.

"Huh? Robin?!" Cyborg saw as Robin used whatever he had left and turned tables by becoming the negotiator. "Robin! You are in no condition to continue fighting! You must rest and heal!" Starfire called over to her friend. Raven blocked him in the ways that she did best, by just being there. "You're being reckless, stop before you get yourself killed." Robin shook his head weakly.

"I…know what to do…" With it he said nothing more as he walked past Raven who was too blind to stop him. He looked over at the two and managed a whistle before grunting from pain. The two looked over but it was Kayumon who got the idea to kill the leader before Verra talked some sense into him. "No ya don't ya fool hardy bastard!" Verra caught the fox by its tail and began to bite harder into the skin. The tail lit into foxfire and Verra backed away. "Kid!"

Robin was half stooping over onto his ribs, but the fox struck a barrier 'Roku,' the son had created to protect his creation. Robin didn't even notice as he fell to the floor. "He has to rest! Raven please….." Starfire gave her a look that she could at least trust. Her eyes were tearing to the brim without the consent of the others just yet. "Kayu, back away from the boy."

Robin was up in an instant; it was the goddess! He almost smiled. Starfire floated over as if being drawn to their new guest. Rather, they were the guests...

Kayu growled at her as he changed back. "Why should I listen towards a minor? I've lost enough bones as of now!" "How is it that you do not remember?" she asked. "Who are you to portray the knowledge of thee beast?"

"How can I not." He sat up and stared Robin to his knees. "I have power, more than I could have ever dreamed." He showed his prowess as he jumped up into the air and shone golden in colour. Was he transforming? This was new, a creature also considered a split being from another world, and it seemed that Calumon _was _Kayumon! All along! Another twist!

This creature was black with purple markings on it with a red mark of three trinity-like triangles centered on its forehead. It had purple eyes, big and soft, with a heated anger showing. There was some red in them as well. "Goddess, do not lecture me." It demanded. "That boy is a threat to our world, he must be vanquished or all hope is nothing to us or the great unknown." His eyes changed to softer typed ones. "He is a silly head, yup yup!" He changed back after. "Goddess, hear me when I say, these brats are nothing to us! Rid them from this place at onc _–_

_DO not_ command me, you are not one of the gods. Verra, restrain your cousin." Verra looked Kayu in the eye. "Be a good fox spirit please, bro _–_

Goddess…." Verra turned his head. "Robin?!" Robin was standing as his strength had yet to return. "Dude…" Beastboy watched as his bud tried to move away from the group and up to the goddess herself. "Robin, don't try to help." Raven floated over and took his arm. "Just stop." Robin wasn't really awake enough to reply. He drooped. Voices in his head spun and his only friend, was fate. Again he tried to remain intact. But the goddess somehow lured him to a calming place…. A god's realm. Voices played in full. He was long from awake now, fast asleep in a chamber of light and darkness...

Raven shook him. "He's…sleeping…" Now it was her turn to be surprised. "You, you're Isis aren't you." She wasn't pointing, like Slade had said, they're wasn't any need. Isis, the goddess high as high got. Robin was asleep from her spellcasting. It was indeed something, but after it, Verra had said something about her earlier. About a vortex, and a way out. Would this way be for the Titans as well? Malchior wasn't pleased at all. "NO, no, no!" He stomped his foot. "What are _you_ doing here!" The goddess walked forward to check on Robin. "Fine, and how are you." Robin aimed for leaving her as quickly as possible, but missed his chance. Soon a vision came streaming towards and he immediately felt the plunge into dark, cold, lake water. "Get away!" He said aloud so that the Titans heard with their own ears. "I'm here to help." She waved out her hand and made a cloth appear out into her palm. "Here." She handed it to Robin who twice refused. Starfire floated over in a hurry.

"Robin, she is good, you do not have to worry." Robin squinted up at the goddess. "Why should I listen to you?" He crossed his arm, the other broken. "I have more to give than a god _– _

_You Roku,_ have less to give than a mere goddess." He looked up at her harsher than before. "I _AM_ A GOD!!"

A gust of wind almost knocked over the goddess and made poor Starfire fall. "Star! I…uh….." Again Robin fainted.


	2. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Us Three

"Ugh, my head…."

Robin sat up in a bed that looked older than he was! It had a wooden finish and markingssimilar to the ones he'd seen. "_Please_ tell me we won…" Beastboy's voice was a real whiner as Robin could hear all over the clash of a sword going into the next room. Where were they? "Um, guys?" Starfire poked in her head and squealed with bountiful joy. "ROBINNNNN!!!!" Her eyes teared and her hair shone as she landed on top of him in all the excitement. "Malchior said you would recover if we went with Isis, but Beastboy didn't like her but you had to…. so we took you to the home of one of Verra's closest friends!" She hugged him tighter.

"Careful star, he might pass out again if you hug him like that." Cyborg came into the room with the little wizard right behind him. "Thank the gods for your recovery young one, it was her healing that helped." Wizardmon beamed. "And my ingeniousness too." Verra looked at Robin from next to his bed, he'd come too. "_Aw kid_."

"Please, don't see me as a bad guy, we only want what's best."

"That's right." Malchior and Raven came through the door. "We knew you'd be bed ridden and so we came to see how your wounds had faired." He said in the freshest of accents. Raven looked at him funny and spoke. "Yeah…and we are going to go back to the scene and look for your crystal _–_

"_It's missing?!" _Robin rummaged through his sheets and got out of them with a grunt. He almost fell over with the stinging still in his arms. "_Agh!" "_Rest some more, you'll need your strength once this is over."

"Isis!" Cyborg exclaimed. Robin was slowly falling into a spell put on by the dark lady. She waved her hand in a flash of white and asleep he fell.

Robin awoke a second time as he was greeted by plain not-so Starfire. "Hi."

"Greetings." A nudge at his forehead made his body feel light. She stroked away his hair as he lay in her arms.

"Robin?

Yeah…?" His center was hollowed out.

"You do not think_ I_ am to blame?

"For what…?

Being in the way at your hardest _–_

_No I don't think…"_

They were silent for a while, not thinking of one another and yet…. There was a further conflict. Between teens. Robin felt weightless and happy, Starfire was sad. Something was wrong only because her pain did not confront the boy wonder at all. He evaded it, as not what friends do. They moved from one another as Starfire almost left the room.

"He dude." Beastboy turned into a cat and looked Robin in the eye. Verra followed. Robin suddenly felt like kicking the thing…it hurt…. The fact of hearing a friend yell. He did, and Beastboy was able to become a bat and leave the room. "Rae! Come Quick! Something's wrong with Robin!"


	3. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Attack

"_Robin."_

"No…"

"Slade…what do you want from me…"

"_It isn't Slade, just…. a friend. Someone who wants what's best for you_." The figure appeared for what was a sharp tick in the center of the young boy's brain and left its mark when the markings Robin had been given were glowing red like the dragon lord's eyes.

"Robin!!!" Starfire saw the darkness surrounding him and shook, and landed a starbolt at a shadow climbing up the side of his bed. It oozed down the side and crept by the teens eagerly. "Look out!" Verra swayed to the beat of a magician's laughter. Angra was back, and he had power. The two watched as Robin's markings continued to portray light.

He looked incredibly stressed and shaken up, the monsters were taking their toll. He was behind a barrier that stretched up to the top of the ceiling. "We can't lose him!!" Wizardmon saw the wind blowing as the roof was lifted off the top. The goddess came and all would be fine right, the end?

Wrong. "You haven't heard the last of a god!!"

With that Angra dispersed in a mound of flames.


	4. Chapter 53

Chapter 53:

"Where am I?" Robin was side by side with the new-formed god in the form of a man with an all covered figure. He spoke in a rough tongue, hard for him to answer. "_Indeed shall it be the dawn of a greater day in history, prophetically told."_

He was holding a staff that he raised above his head once they reached a door in the center of a hall. It didn't take long for Robin to guess that they were off the ground and floating in a castle that glittered into the night. "_This is now your home, so stay."_

Robin looked peeved_. "What?" _Robin eyed a window and went for it. But all he saw were hills in the form of ant mounds. They were so small you couldn't see! He raised a fist and hit the glass with it. The stained stuff shattered and crashed to the floor, the shadows sweeping them away. "NO!…no…" He slumped onto his knees. This was all he would ever see? A un-memorably perversed way, the way of a monster?! Again he felt like striking something. He was as vulnerable as a child in this place it seemed. And there was nothing anyone could do to stop it from happening.

His markings glew at the tip of his forehead, forming a center of complete un-descriptive passage. "_You do know, that_ _by moon you will not be yourself again, no?"_

Robin eyed him. _"In fact, I believe that there is someone who can help us with our little dilemma."_

"Wherever they went, it's farther than last time." Cyborg checked his computer a dozen times before something came up. He was lucky to even get an answer. Raven paced off her feet in the mid air she breathed, this time she looked worse than before.

"Cheer up love. At least we know he's all and well." Malchior waved his wand in the air before a tissue box appeared. He handed it to Starfire and Raven. "No, we don't." Her voice was angry, a man in armor had ticked it off. The goddess was drinking a tea with _her _companions. Wizardmon looked a bit peeved himself, but it didn't show. Verra groaned.

"Agh! Someone say something! You're all giving me a headache!" He put a pillow over his head until he was taken up off of the couch and held in the arms of the young Tameranean teen. "Ohh, we have to let this make itself clear somehow, but how?" Kayumon on the other hand was bound in cuffs in the holding cell, all the goddess's idea. He was in big trouble.

"You lost _what?!" _Slade slammed down the phone onto the hook, it made a beep and was soon silent. Roku's spirit form played on the screen behind him in his lair. The one he'd left to be a lackey. The one he'd gone astray from to fulfill another prophecy. The one that took him weeks to find the right spot for, that lair, that Robin would never crush with his own two hands.

"Roku, this would be a victory if you'd been _quiet!" _He sat in his chair and sighed. Robin was a hero. _How? _"He'd gone from kid to god like that." Slade said aloud. The bats he'd seen earlier collected and then flew the coop.

"Ugh…" Another sigh. But soon he was disturbed by a sound. "Perhaps this will cheer you, high one." A small man crept past a robot guard and handed a message to Slade. "They've gone and done it!" The man cried. "My children shall eat tonight!"

Slade looked at the paper from top to bottom. He smiled as his mask again was removed. "This, is good news." He said.

"Tell Hsari sir! Tell him tell!" the little man jumped up and down. Slade stood and walked to the door. "Perhaps a visit…"


	5. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Secret Rooms

Robin paced the halls that were his own. The room he had been placed in by the demon was built to spread out towards his own bedroom and bathroom. In other words, it was a damn big house! Robin stumbled into a room that a maid was dusting, she had a pretty face in a black and white maid's outfit. But something seemed new to him about her…. HER EARS?!

They were pointed in a way that some kind of elf might have his. Or beastboy. Yep, things were going to be pretty strange living in a home with monsters. That was, until when he recognized another girl in the room's hallway. "Alice!" He called in glory.

Alice saw him and ran down the hall until he'd come to a dead end with her. She was farther from her true self now that she was with another teen her age almost. "Um, I-You can't be here with me like this, it isn't done for." For the first time, he noticed that she had an accent. Something around Victorian times maybe? He shrugged and stepped forth, ready to speak. "But you've _got _to! I saw you again, in the king's castle! With the gods, through the portal, WHO _are_ you?!"

"P-please…." She whimpered. "I don't know…." She sniffled. "I'm sorry, goodbye!" The girl simply vanished as it was seen so vivid. Here was one boy trying so brash but losing boundaries, she needed a gentler man than him alone. Alice was…a magical spirit. Wasn't she? His seeing her spellcast once was enough to call her magically enhanced. She knew a lot more then she let on to be told. If only he'd been less jerk- like about talking to her. Less self centered. He'd hurt her feelings, frightened her. It was a new obsession…

"Robin is not in the spirit world anymore than he was ten hours ago." Raven corrected.

"And I say he _is._ If we continue our search in higher places, we might come up lucky." Malchior turned away from his new friend. "You don't trust me still, probably. After _that_ performance I'm probably not going to get to stay awhile. Hmph."

Raven and Mal had been fighting over the same subject in the same place. "How are we gonna save Robin?!" Beastboy shoutedbest of his effort with getting their efforts to pitch in to work.

Cy shook his head. "B, I don't know! We could go on _days_ looking, but never coming up with anything." He picked up a book Raven had given him to look through. It had a seal on its cover and it looked like a dragon. A red one to be exact. Sometimes Cyborg worried a lot for the team's enthusiasm. But this was just plain freaky. "Raven, are you certain that he is not on this planet?" Starfire picked up a book from the pile she'd been given. "Is he not with the spirit still?"

Raven parted ways with Mal who was taking a break, she seethed at him. And then her attention went to Star. "We can't know for sure until we know more about the creature you saw." Starfire looked down at the ground, was she going to cry again?

"Still, I wish to know more about that monster. Rokuro." Raven put her hand on the young princess's shoulder. "I'll see what my powers can do for us," She replied earnestly. "Until then, we need to know more about Rokuro, and where this all began."

Starfire floated over to the large window overlooking their home. "Robin…"

Meanwhile a certain goddess was planning far from war itself, on her own. But it wasn't to be that she could not see Veravakumu's blood brother in person. The halls led her through changing doors and that made her not able to stand the new world of sciences. "What are you to do with me if he is found? My master won't allow it." Kayu shifted his arm weight to the side of the table, sitting improperly in his seat. The goddess was not amused.

"Sit up in the presence of a queen, and wipe that smirk off your face. You aren't leaving here dead or alive." She was looking at him stern enough to drive anyone towards fear and rejection. It just didn't faze. "Goddess, hear me, he is a monster, he needs a birdcage. His fate is sealed and you know it!!-

SILENCE!!" Her feet no longer touched the floor. She was floating in front of his face up close.

"You will not talk like that freak of the demon's own. He won't deserve to live once on trial for his crimes against us!" She glared down at her foe. "As for you, if we can't turn you back, you'll have to give us reason why we should."

Now it was Kayumon who stared her down. "What! Why do you act as a torturer, malady?" He asked. She shook her head to the other side. It made him mad. "Then just see in to my eyes already foolish woman!"

"How dare you! _–_

Why shouldn't I? We've all lost causes here!"

"Then how about the boy, you tried to make him become one with his father's power, that is highly punishable by my sister Truth." She waved her hand in front of them and a wooden box appeared. "This was all that was found. Did you not have a part to play guardian?"

Kayu suddenly lifted his head. "That's…." he started but she made the box vanish with another wave. "From this so forth, I only have one question for you; Who is Slade?"


	6. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: What Next?

"I swear if _he_ comes!_ --- _

_**Silence boy!**__ You have no right to speak out to my master that way."_

Robin sulked on the floor; he'd been brought to a long table to ENJOY dinner with Slade once he arrived. Not to mention watch what would happen once Hsari showed his face. "_Sit." _Angra said, while watching Robin in his state ofmind. Robin did just that, knowing he couldn't use any weapons or magic to defeat the creature, once Slade came, he'd make him pay...

"You certainly look thirsty, perhaps a glass of wine might cheer you…" Without his magic the god poured a red wine into a cup which Robin knew was illegal right away. "I can't have this! It isn't for underage, I'm just a kid!" 16 years old, only able to drive a stinking car! Sheesh! 

The doors opened and in popped a small man with curled shoes for his feet and dirty clothes. _"His lordship has arrived__sir…." _He said in a tiny voice. Robin watched as the door opened more and Slade was apparent from the other side of the room_. "Ah master, you've returned…" _Angra was silent as Slade passed him to reach the table Robin was sitting at.

"Robin, so _good_ of you to drop by." Robin cringed. His heart beat like a drum, a steel one. _---" Hsari." _Slade called from through the door, and Hsari was the next to look Robin directly in the eyes. "_This_, _**this**_is who we came to see?" The dark panther snorted. "How pathetic." He and Slade found seats as well as Angra who looked suspiciously at Robin. This was going to be a long night…

How it worked out with the Titans, not so much. Raven was letting Malchior leave with Wizardmon to search the spirit world, while Cyborg was looking with Beastboy for clues to what have might happened. Even searching all the tower's rooms! Starfire and Verra were in the city looking also. And had been ordered to check out a few libraries. Raven was checking the computer and her books at the same time. That was until something else came up...

The real Red X had appeared trying to get his cut of cash from some ATMs down on a certain block. Starfire blasted at him with a starbolt, it only his head turned not his body. She saw that there was something else about his waist; a vile containing a green liquid and a pouch of crumbled paper. Starfire knew he wasn't just on an all night flight for no reason. Verra was already onto him. "Hey kid, yeah you! Whatcha got there huh? Cmon, let me see, you know you can't go around shooting people —

HEY put the gun down kid, oh shit! Star run!" Verra sped off in the other direction hastily while Starfire stood with the laser pointed at her. She gasped and floated in mid air. "Please! We do not wish to hurt you, though you are committing something that would not 'fit 'for the authorities..."

"Oh so now you think you can do what you want to me princess? No chance in hell!" Red X sounded pissed, even though he also looked drunk by or with something. His movements were sloppy and soon he fainted onto the concrete. Starfire noticed Verra had come back and now his eyes were wide. "That vile…. Could it be!" He dug in to the pouch with his baby paws and pulled out the paper with his teeth. It was then handed to Starfire. They were ingredients! For a formula of some kind...NO! It _WAS_ a formula!

"We'd better get back and show this to the others, take him too." Verra started walking while Starfire scooped up the poor villainous wreck.

"Tell us."

"No."

"Now!"

"Nope."

Difficulties translated to impatience as the goddess got little form her 'encountered.' He was like a brick wall, unbeatable. "Why is it that you decide silence towards the god's freedom?" Her voice rose in the room. He only shouted louder;

" NO! Robin can die before the others find him again! He tried to _kill_ me!" He pointed at the mark on his leg, the cloth had been burnt off somehow. "Alice was the only one who truly knew where Slade had gone after the collapse." Raven noted, "She should be able to tell u –

NO! Again, no. She is strictly forbidden to make any eye contact out of her cell. She is not only there for training, I fear." Kayu looked at the floor. "She's kept as a mannequin, like a mascot or something. She was rescued by Roku and now learns magic from him."

"Friends!" Starfire burst into the room holding X under her arm. Verra padded behind on all fours. "Where is friend Wizardmon?" She asked a bit struck down by the blank stares of her allies. "Starfire, he and Malchior have been gone, you know?" Verra stared up at her. "They went to find Robin in the spirit world." Raven replied. We've been trying to get an answer from Kayu. But he refuses to explain." Raven picked up a book on the table that was marked with jewels. They were blood red just as Robin's supposed shard had been. We know that Roku has him taken somewhere, we don't know where only that he must return. The goddess took the book from raven, handing it to Starfire. "Pictures in this book describe a scene from the battle of the gods thousands of years ago. The past cannot rest knowing its future king is in a cell someplace."

Starfire and Verra asked raven to come over and take a look at the book for herself, she shook her head explaining that she had seen all too much. With the return of the dragon king and Robin being stolen, the team's psychic was in over herself. The goddess was also in over her head, Slade…. Who _was_ he? A man or a mad one? "He will pay for corrupting the peace between the two world and as well others!" She slammed her fist onto the table. "He will be punished as is custom." Raven looked over at her slowly. "Slade, is a supervillain, we can't defeat him…maybe Robin knows more than we do..." Her thoughts were sorely for his safety, the fact that Slade…_Had_ and _was _a big part in this…it made her sick…. Slade was Robin's tormentor. What would happen to him?!

"Raven…" Starfire looked towards the door, Beastboy and Cyborg had entered the room. They were frowning and seemed upset. "Nothing…" They looked the others in the eye. That meant that both were clueless, but maybe the god's home world would have some clue to what might have gone on. Robin was in Slade's grip, yes but that didn't mean that everything was useless or hopeless.

"We are to begin training tomorrow." Slade stated. Slade's eye was baring down on his newly instated apprentice, with Roku's permission of course. "For this agreement, I shall teach you the ways to Roku's power, not the father. But his son." Robin dropped his fork as it landed on the plate he'd been eating from. Being taken to new places somehow made him hungry. Slade, being the one to train him again? Why me? Here at a table the food looked delicious, and Slade had to ruin it for everyone!

"It is time the boy learned how to kill, or at least rule an empire." Slade stood up and walked to the other side of the table. "Robin or _Richard_ knows well than to disappear..." Robin felt like choking on a piece of chicken. His eyes grew as he searched Slade for some sign of regret. "You can't….!" he cried throwing down his fork. Slade looked surprised. Can't what? KNOW that you are in fact Richard Grayson? That your new power will help at destroying the gods of old that shunned your lordship?" He grew quiet. "Now, the Titans won't have anything to worry about as long as they stay far from the goddess and guardians." Robin clenched his fist and gave a blow to the face of the man he hated. Only to be the one to miss and get himself pounded to the ground. The magic Slade used wore off after Robin winced from his bruises.

And Slade didn't even have a scratch...

"You should know better, _apprentice_." Robin froze as he looked up at the madman. Robin was on his back and with his shoulders holding him up. _"Back down from attacking."_ Hsari said standing. _"You cannot win this."_

Robin growled at his enemies but the darker man god stood up from the table. _"Perhaps you wish to know who we are?__Merely messengers my boy. But of a truer kind, you will see that there are no escape routes, not a single entrance for you to explore better. It will be your last; how should I say? - Hurrah."_

Robin now sat on the floor as he tried to stand, but was extended a hand by Slade himself. Robin refused so Slade took hold of the back of his shirt and made his apprentice stand up to meet his eye. Robin turned away until Slade grabbed his chin roughly. "You will listen. In due time Robin. In due time..."

Robin doubted that.


	7. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Game 

Robin had woken up in the same place that he'd come to since yesterday. Now he was locked inside a bedroom that was as small as a closet. Slade knew he'd gotten too much to do in the castle of sands when last they'd met. His new place to stay restricted any coming and going of the sort. Oh Slade had let him got to bed down the hall form where they were last night but locked the door immediately as soon as Robin had entered the room. He didn't even know Slade had followed. He had deliberately banged on the door just to get it to open. But to no use... He wanted to tear up the door, the room, Slade's FACE! But no, he would wait until morning, which he did.

There was a knock on the door, and to Robin's surprise it opened on its own, though no one was outside it at all. Robin peeked through and saw that the hall was dimly lit with candles in holders on the side of the walls. Robin knew that if he'd been any quieter he'd have Slade or Hsari running after him. But now was an opportunity to stretch his legs a bit. No one stood in his way of that.

"What are you doing?"

Robin jumped. Surely enough it was Slade right behind him. He was just looking down at Robin with that baring eye of his. Robin gave up and decided to play along, also waiting to hear the man speak. "Come." He said. Stepping past Robin he headed down the hall, then looking back he repeated the old words. "Apprentice, now." Robin walked slowly watching his steps as he followed the man down the shadowy hallway.

"_You found him?" _Malchior and Wizardmon had returned though another portal to the real world. They were holding a blue satin sack full of crystals, which they explained calmed an enraged power source. (Or a controlled one for that matter.) "Robin_ is _in the world we've found. In a secluded spot outside of the borders of the Asian realm. Perhaps Scotland..."

"Or Russia

Or Germany

Or some other place…WE can't TELL!" Verra looked at them. "Why so soon Mal? Is he that far?"

Malchior sighed. "There were dark borders and the castle, it moves..."

"Whaaaat! _Ohh_ no! I am _not_ going back to creepsville, no way nuh uh!" Beastboy crossed his arms.

Cyborg smacked his forehead. "Am I the only one who thinks this could be a trap?" Starfire floated over through the door. "Red X is healed, mostly. He is not able to move very well." She answered. Her head lowered. "He told me that the man who had given him the vile was also a magician, he did not wish to be rude." 

"Why? Why tell you? Or us!" Cyborg went over to the computer and got back into the main. "We shouldn't trust him Star he's bad." Beastboy looked up from the couch. "He hurt Robin!"

"Who? The magician or the X man." Verra was stretching from the pain that enveloped his shoulder. Raven came in next and had the book with the goddess and her prisoner behind them. "He's not even trying to help." The goddess pulled at the chains that bound the guardian. "He is not going to let them go that far!"

Raven turned around. "What are you talking about? This isn't the-

It will be once I talk some more with him through memory." The goddess excused herself and returned with the fox god. "Sheesh what was that?" Raven avoided anger issues with Beastboy at the moment. Her main focus was on the book she held. "Guess what! We found him Rae." Raven was in shock, her arms closed around the book and suddenly she burst out laughing!

"Thank Azar!" she prayed. The rest of the team looked at her wide eyed, Starfire went over to her friend. "Raven? Are you well?" Raven chuckled. "I've found him too." She replied. 

"Are you quite ready now?' Slade waited for Robin in the changing room. He was being dressed by the same maid from before into a new uniform. This one was lighter and did not have an insignia on it at all. Robin was glad that Slade had not asked her to put one on but he hoped this would all end soon so he could sleep some more. "Hurry up Adela. I haven't got all day." 

Slade was tapping his foot against the wall as he leaned into it. _What was going on between the two? _ Robin wondered to himself. Slade sighed. "She is a maid, my servant, her soul belongs to Roku and is not for questioning." 

Robin protested this, which beings even if they were not human could live a life so cruel, Slade had no right. The woman straightened his sleeves. "You have the command of your grandfather…" She whispered. But the two jumped as the door was suddenly slammed open and the maid drew back from her newly dressed prince-to-be. "A-all done sir." she disappeared past Slade leaving Slade to drag Robin out without his shoes. 

The stone floor was freezing as it touched the bottoms of Robin's feet. Slade said nothing. They were going down a stair that led to a dark, dank place. When they were at the bottom Slade directed Robin to follow again. "Here." Was all that had been uttered by him. They were standing on a platform that spread across the entire room. The designs on the flooring were like that of the ceiling of a church. So intricate and masterfully done. The tiles made robin worry about getting a cut so Slade materialized Asian bottom slip on's for him. "Better?" he asked. Robin looked up at him. He was still wearing his uniform even after all this! Soon Hsari joined them and watched from the sidelines. "Begin!" He said aloud.

Robin, desperate enough looked at his surroundings. "What! Wait a sec – this is a fighting platform?" 

"Correct." Slade make the ground shake with his powers and waited until Robin had fallen onto his bottom. Then he flew up into the air and came at his target mercilessly. Robin's eyes grew wide as he got up and flipped out of the way. 

"Wait! You can't do this to me!" Robin was in panic all because Slade was stronger than before. "And why not." The man hissed. "Go ahead and run if you'd like, this place is big enough even if I catch you." Robin gasped in small breathes, he was after him!

"The game is simple really. Whoever activates Roku's power first is the winner." 

"But it can only be done through fighting each other? What kind of game is that?' Robin tensed now knowing Slade wasn't going to go easy on him anymore.

"_An easy one_." Hsari sneered 

"Let the games begin!"


	8. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: Wolfs and Dreams

"What! You — you're _mad!" _Robin threw himself towards Slade and a punch missed by an inch. Slade only chuckled. "Dear child, it was always about you." His voice was sympathetic which made Hsari snarl in disgust. "Get a room!" He called out. Slade looked over and squinted at him. Then back at Robin who could not avoid the next blow.

He was thrown up against a statue and fell away from it in seconds. Slade seeing the way it had crashed as he stood over the hero wasn't interested. "Get up." He knocked his foot against the hero's side. "Get up!" Robin winced from the side pain and groaned. Slade was anything but pleased with this and gave a kick as Robin rolled over onto his back. Slade began to crush Robin as his foot was planted onto his chest and pushed down so the hero was left breathless. Robin awoke and threw the foot off of him so there was a chance that he'd escape as he crawled away. The fight had gone on for about an hour and he'd been fine then with such force. But now he was weak, Slade was going to hurt him just as his muse had done the same.

He panted and watched as his enemy kicked him at the right moment again. Robin felt it this time and his eyes grew wide. He looked at Slade with the new pair he'd been offered. Slade backed off a few steps as he saw the transformation. Hsari leaned in to watch, almost now interested. Roku had some power here as Robin was engulfed in a strange red dusty wind, it was mad as it thrashed about. Then they turned to flames! Flames that formed a serpent which tried to attack Slade in the process. Robin smirked from on his knees, this was getting good.

He watched the beast crush the man as it could so do and ram them both into a wall. Hsari breathed a bit knowing that the power was still smaller than it could have been. He knew also that Slade would have to knock Robin out just to make the power cease. Slade knew as well as Hsari and Rokuro that he was going to make Robin uncomfortable in just a few moments, that was until something burst through the doors, and down the stairs, making its way towards the platform. It was a white wolf, large with blue eyes. Slade's eyes grew. It was like himself in the picture but as an animal, he saw. Robin saw the monster and was soon in fear of its jaw line moving towards an evil grin. Wide and demonic. Robin lost all thought and backed away, releasing the monster that he had created for Slade. 

Robin was trembling underneath the side effects and his glow had dispersed into nothing. His eyes were directed at the wolf, it must have been fear that drove him. That was until the wolf bared its teeth at him. Still smiling. _"I thought we'd_ _never meet." Robin blinked wildly. It could talk? Through thought?_

"_Yes, Rokuro has sent me knowing you were going to kill your former master. So we made an agreement, a pact that I would be in your dreams to guide you back."_ The beast licked its lips hungrily and spoke some rest of its tale. "_Of course this all has a price, why have you lost all thought, that is bad_." It asked slowly.

Robin shook his head trying not to think of what that price might be. _"Tell me child, have you ever done ritual sacrifice?" _it whisperedRobin grew pale, **that** was not a wanted question. _"Oh would it please you soo much. Anyway, I am going back to see someone you know, goodbye child-of my- master." _With that, he ran off back into a snow-covered haze. Robin was shaking him self from the thoughts he pondered at, who was that? And also knowing dreams would not come easy...

Tapping at the keys the pounding got lighter and lighter until the sorceress decided to let out a sigh. "Roku is gonna pay." Cyborg entered the room and it made Raven jump with surprise. She turned to see him join her with a communicator in hand. "Anything yet Rae?" he asked wistful yet blissfully unaware of what Raven truly was doing. 

She shook her head and frowned. He turned his head away and did the same. Soon though another followed them in through the doors of reappearance. "Raven!" Starfire rejoiced. "We are now able to locate him! It was a success for the goddesss." Raven blinked. "What? Did he say something? –

Hell yeah he did!" Verra came in through the door and bounced up into the air happily. Raven smirked; he was sillier than BB. But why? 

"Because we…. Got a lead!" He started to knead at the ground contently. "Aw, wow...I knew he'd do the right thing." The two other teens looked at one another. Beastboy and Starfire giggled. "Dude! Isn't this great? Now we can go look for Robin!" Starfire walked over to the others at the computer. She looked at Cyborg suspiciously. "Raven, friend Cyborg, what are you doing?" Her lips pursed into a frown. She looked annoyed as he fell over. Verra pawed at her leg. 

"Feed Me." it cried. She picked up little cat friend Verra and made her way over to the kitchen counter. She placed him on the floor in the same room and got out a dish. He purred as a CAT would, but a fox? No way...

A small song playing from the television soon distracted Verra. He went over to the sound and saw a few girls on the screen. Bb was watching the girls sing on the music channel. They were actually Japanese. And this brought back memories.

_- Veravakumu, come here please, our sister is going to practice her songs. "Coming mama." "Ok now this is a story about a princess and her love!"_

_We could be friends if only long_

_So come and listen to my words_

_We could be anything we wanted to be_

_As free and happy as these words_

_We could be anything we dream_

_As wistful as a simple dream_

_We could jump high into the sky_

_So don't ask me why_

_Don't ask me why_

_We are in love you were sent from above_

_And as high as we go_

_Together you and I will know_

_That it shows…_

"_Wow. Sister! That was magnificent, another one…pleeease!"_

"_Giggle! After your nap."_

"_Aw mom…"_

_Flashback ends;_

"_Verra!_ Dinner time my gnorfka!" the little cat was soon undazed by the screen and made his way towards comfort.

Wasn't that cute! Verra saw his past for the first time and I caught up in song lyrics of my very own! Reviews! 


	9. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: Strife

The sun had set? "What!" Robin looked through a drafty opening in the cracks of the hellish background that he stood in place of with his _Master _and Hsari. The moon was rising and nothing could change that matter, not Roku if he were still living. Slade paced over to Robin who stood from where he had sat a long time ago. "Session practice ends for today, now go back to your room." He sounded bored with the hero already, not seeing that Robin was hiccuping from the shock. That wolf wasn't an apparition at all; it was the real deal all right. Slade saw as Robin caught back from whatever he was going to say and shrugged. Then descending towards the steps.

_ Guide me in my dreams…. What did that mean? _ Robin kicked at the floor as he dragged his feet towards the door to his new room. He was in shock and suspicion none the less to see that the room was now twice the size it had been with room decor to match! He was also impressed with the king-sized bed in the back by the wall. It was decorated with crimson sheets and white pillows layered on like cake decorations. Robin scratched his cheek and walked over to the bed. In a few seconds he was smiling and threw himself into its comfort. He _so_ deserved this. Nudged up into the quilts he'd never even suspected a visitor to lock him up and blow out the hall candles with one leaving its only light till it grew dim. Blinking, Robin sat up on the bed and saw the door slam shut with a _wham _and thud closed for the night. He hit the sheets and pounded his head into the pillows at the head. "_Stupid Slade!"_ _He muffled into them loudly._

But soon he was lost in a dream he'd never forget; one that claimed him as tightly as a constrictor might an animal of its choosing.

It was a forest like any other, scratch that —

_With mist engulfing all around and swallowing the dark place whole. There were strange sound coming in every direction and there weren't any human companions like the normal dreams you get. It was ill stricken with death in its blackest places untouched. Robin shivered from the wind as a figure gave into sight from out of the clearing._ "Hello?'

He called out to it as it entered a new view. It was a wolf. One with eyes of steely gray and white Timberwolf fur covering its body. It was the same one he decided. _Ok, so this was what it meant. Getting into my head that quickly._

"_How coy." it answered back. "That you and I should meet." _The trees swayed from the wind, noticing Robin, he himself was still in that uniform. His feet here barely had much covering them but unfinished shoes. _"Run"_

Robin casually glanced back at the wolf._ "Run far from this place if you wish to see him." Robin backed away and was shaken by its words. "Who are you?"_

The wolf licked its lips, eyes set, getting ready to pounce. "_I'm…__You__**Agh**_ —

Ah!" Robin woke up panting from exhaustion of the chase, the chase after _him!_ Why? What did that monster …Before he came to get any answer at all, he'd gotten himself pounced on top of! And that wolf said they'd meet…who was that? –

"Young one! Your master bids you good-day." The maid had interrupted his sleep, all because of Slade.

Robin was showering, in a shower. And here he thought that the 1800's didn't own one yet. Here was young Richard being a mastermind's apprentice. Same old stuff. Yes, Richard. For without an identity to protect, Robin was useless to him. Slade hadn't even tried! He wondered if it had something to do with those powers. Mind reading perhaps? Maybe while he were in the same room as his former m-

Mentor...? Or if he had help…. From the god Angra Mainyu —

?!…What? How did HE know _any_ of this?

Oh right Roku…How ironic.

"ROBIN." _OH SHIT!_ Slade! "Um…..Be out in a minute!" "Well hurry, your training can't wait any longer than it has…" With that he receded into the darkness away from the door. He was holding Robin's uniform. His _new_ one.

"Alright, the process for time travel has not yet been industrialized, so we do this MY way, the old- fashioned way." Wizardmon took up his staff and shook the floor with its might. Raven plummeted to the ground and rubbed the back of her neck. "Ow! What was that for!" Cyborg was holding the side of the couch. "You could have made the whole place come down." Beastboy stood up with a communicator in hand. "Do we need these _at_ all?" He asked. Verra looked at the communicator from the ground. And jumped up at the arm of the sofa to touch the screen with his nail gently.

Starfire gasped as the screen began to glow in rainbow colours, mesmerizing the bunch of teens and guardians. The glow died down to reveal a screen change or transformation with a small gem with a red colour floating on its center. "What! What did you _doooo_!" Cyborg sadly took the angsty control from his friend. "You killed it…" He hung his head in silence until he was lifted by Raven's power and Starfire's comfort. "This is a good thing friend, we know now how Robin is to be located in their world." 

"It isn't for good that you'll have this energy to last, it isn't temporary anyway." Kayumon explained slowly. "Raven can clue you guys in."

Their heads turned to her. "Why me?" She asked in an angry tone. Her voice was groggy.  
"Oh! Get with the program sista you sound like Robin." She fumed at Verra with her power held back. Only so that she could annoy him with whatever. He fell for it as her projectile arm of a dark source knocked him over. He didn't do anything after that. Swearing temptation was over for now. 

"Soo, you kids ready?" He sat up in sitting stance and then made for the door. "The only way for this to work now that Wizzy's staff thing is fully charged is to go to Slade's last hideout and —

"Whoa! Ok dude I heard about the going to find Robin part, but _SLADE? No WAY!" _Beastboy waved his hands around again in Raven's face. "We can't do it Rae! He'll beat us up for breaking in!" 

Wizardmon sighed. Raven looked at him. "What?'

"Heh, you don't have to worry bout a thing, he won't be there." Verra coaxed. "Oh yeah? Well then how come you don't thing Slade's robots might still be in charge? Huh!" Beastboy crossed his arms throwing himself onto the sofa. "Count, me out" Raven frowned and looked at the floor. What if he's right? Slade knows how to move through worlds, we could –

NO." Verra stomped the ground. "WE ARE GOING. And that's final! Sigh Look at yourselves. All worked up. It's silly. Slade won't be there because he's got Robin to handle. _Got_ it?

The team silently nodded in front of him. "Good. Then let's get a move on people. Let's shove off!"

"Where are we going? Am I going to have to fight again?" Robin was fully dressed and unhappy about it. Slade had read his mind the other day about uniform changes. How _could_ he? Oh, wait. He could…

They entered a room that looked like an old warehouse's. "What is this?" Slade chuckled. "I see you've acquired a taste for using WE all this time." Robin grew pale. "S-so…Big deal, I can still get out of this place once my friends 

Get here. I know." Slade interrupted. "But while you train I want you to tell me by ear what you feel." Robin felt shocked. "What?" He exclaimed. "I don't need to hear your thoughts."

"But I need to hear yours, apprentice. So _we_ _will_ exchange glances during your fight." "But I don't know how. How can you do something like that so _easily?"_

"With practice dear boy, lots of discipline." He opened a closet filled with weaponry. It was for training alright, lots of discipline...

"You will start off with none of these." He shut the thing tight. "But your power " 

Wait! That monster that almost killed you? I can't do that!" Robin held his arm tightly as Slade came over. "But I forgive, and you _could_ learn to use it." Robin shook his head angrily. "No." 

"Then you'll be punished tonight, weather you win or lose." Slade walked up to the entrance and opened it. A girl walked meekly inside. "Alice…?" Robin questioned.

"Ah, so you two _have_ met, good. We'll need that in our kind of battle." Alice was solemn and sturdy as she walked up to her guest. "Hi." Robin said. She turned away. He put his hand to his side.

" Remember Alice, not to hurt him. You may begin." Slade sat on a bench n the room. Waiting as the girl began to circle Robin.

"Um, you 

"_Argh!" _ She tossed herself into the air and began to pellet him with small shards of some kind of sharpened rocks. Robin dodged as he ran from her aim. "YOU are a traitor!" She cried out. Robin looked up. "No! Slade did this, Roku did! You have to listen to me!" She was being held up by winds and currents that magically appeared. "No, no, no! I won't!" She really was a brat.

His own apparition comes to greet him? And Alice from the castle of the sands. How sweet is this! Reviews.


	10. Chapter 59

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 59: Clash 

"Please! Stop this…" Robin begged her to revert to another form of judgement. Anything would do, but she refused his offer. Saying there was nothing he was but a liar and a wretch. Robin felt weak; punished by the likes of Slade without a power or two for his own uses. Not only that, but the kid was strong, Robin had to double flip just to avoid powerful sun-like blasts of flame. So, was she a dragon too? Did years of training turn her into a monster like Slade As Slade's?

_Would_ he get away somehow? Or would he be burned alive! 

"Make her stop, she's going to kill me!" Robin yelled over to Slade who was to busy watching her performance. How sick. "Slade!" Robin felt as if he was being rammed into a wall of steel, or so he thought until it came true. Suddenly she pulled some strings and made Robin go flying into the air with her. Psychic abilities…what next? He finally got his answer when she made the floor shake and screech like madness. "Alice. You can let him down, thank you." Slade lowered her to her feet as she did the same on Robin. "Hmph. Just because I have a pretty face doesn't mean you have to gawk like that." She replied to Robin who was staring at her on the ground again. "What was all that _for?!"_

Robin asked; widely exposed to her new energies as he was held as far away from her as possible. She stuck her tongue out at him contently and smirked as if she'd bite it off. "Neh. _You_ lost to a girl. Again!" She laughed in her throat as Slade rejoined them and Robin went for his. "You jerk! I could have gotten some serious injuries thanks to you. And you can keep your freak of nature over there all you want cause I don't ca- OW!"

Robin had been backhanded in the head by Slade's own hand. He passed a glance towards Alice who stared angrily back at Robin. "You'll get to do that too, sooner than you think." Was all he said, and Robin didn't let it sink in for him at all. He only growled at the man and Alice with eyes half open. 

On their way out towards the door Alice smacked Robin across the cheek half on fire. "Hey, what the-

You listen _freak_, my master's incarnate is not a loon and you should respect him since he's yours to deal. Don't EVER call me that again or you'll be sorry." With that she left. Leaving Robin and Slade to watch her hollowed footsteps make marks in the floor. "She's got temperamental issues. Don't mess that up." Slade didn't bother as he passed his so-called apprentice soundly. "She's not all that bad you know. I'm sure you'll become the best of friends." Robin snorted. "As if." He said.

"Hello? Anyone here? No? guess we can just go- _Yow!_ Dude!" Beastboy rubbed his ear as it turned…green and pink. Raven didn't like it at all when Beastboy chickened out. It made her too sorry for him even less. "B, we can't leave. We know he's here or _it_ is." Cyborg was checking for a scale of energy that would be the portal to the spirit world entrance. Starfire clenched her fists to her chest. "For what if we _never_ find the vortex, then what will Robin do if we do not show?" Her sighting the portal and a robot guarding it was slightly unexpected, but she went over until the thing pulled out a laser. She was in its sights as more robots came down from the rafters. "Didn't see that coming." Raven said in the circle that they used to protect the rest of themselves. "Titans, go!" Cyborg shouted as his cry rang out.

The battle was fierce as Starfire began questioning every bot from left to right. "Have you seen Robin?"

"?" The bot didn't answer. "Oh well." POW!

"Have you seen our friend?"

"**Beep?" "**No, I have feared." SMASH! "Star quit talking, you know Slade never programs them to!" Cyborg hit another bot to pieces as it came down from the rafters. "We WILL find him." He said in complete and utter confidence.

That night robin was confined to his room with a tutor and some heavy books on magics, some for the releasing of power such as. "Now, to get the right amount of power put into a spell will send either a cause of negative or positive energy. Got that boy?" The tutor was an old man with a beard thick and long down to his knees. Robin was allowing himself to listen so that Slade would not know what hit him the next time they met. If he could get inside the man's brain with this information, it would be a snap. 

"So you mix the two ingredients you wish to burn, lets try mugwort and colt's foot for start, weather right or wrong I want you to see the effects it has on the person performing." He was going to burn _herbs?_ Was he _Raven? _

The old man snapped his fingers. "Are you listening Richard ma boy? Do I need to repeat myself?" Robin shook his head at the man. _Why was he using his name? _"Because you need to pay strict attention to my lesson. By calling you by name, I immediately have power over you TO listen." Robin smiled and then began to chuckle. "WOW." He exclaimed. The man also slowly laughed. "Oh, this reminds me of when I trained another like yourself, always in giggles he was and smart too, always willing and helpful."

"What happened to him?" Robin wondered if age was going to be a difficulty in itself at all. He got older and moved onward. Now he is a healer and studies plants AND animals on his own and with students. But this was quite a years away. By 1507 it was…"

"That's impossible!" Robin gaped as he stood up and leaned in towards the old man. "You can't live to be that old, nobody can!" The man only laughed. "But anything is possible here, you cannot die for hundreds of years. It parts all hope. And since I am teaching you the basics, this will be a good place to start. **Spirit World Basics:** Ah here we are."

He picked up the pocket held book and turned the page. "It is about a doctor from the human world who learns means to the spirits. I want you to study this book, start to finish when I go away this month –

"You're leaving me? Why?" Robin frowned. He was really getting somewhere here, but now that the man was going he'd be stuck here with…

"Gulp Um, when will you be back?" Robin's main story was getting to learn on his own as quickly as possible.

"Mm…Soon. And when I do oh the stories I will bring. I know you're not a child still barely able, but trust in me some. You'll get used to this life." He patted Robin on the head. "Ok, see ya around kiddo." And with the door now shut, Robin was alone in his new room. He clenched his fists. "Roku…I'll find a way you bastard…" 

"WHAT a DAY! And it isn't over until Mother-May-Eye sings. Reviews."


	11. Chapter 60

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 60: Intentions

Robin wished for more than anything that Slade would just disappear one day, all of the above. Little did he know that after the old man he'd met had come and gone that morning, that he'd finally have use for the book he'd been given. Robin slept in the same room without supper that night. Putting up one hell of a fight just for the sake of getting Slade angry. He wanted alone time and got it, nothing in his stomach, but a book on his bedside table.

Slade, he knew didn't like the fact that Robin was _so_ into the book. It gave him tons of info on the place he now resided in. Slade and his comrades feared the old man might have been one of the rebel helpers of the queen, Light. A goddess living up in the heavens. THAT is why the book needed to be confiscated and Robin punished in time. When he got back to his room, Robin realized that his bed had been remade and his pillows fluffed. No _way _had it been another maid, because as he saw _it_ the book, was gone!

"Oh crap, where did it –

Robin looked up from under the bed. Slade was standing outside his door, with the book. He wasn't looking too great at all. "Looking for this." He asked, a curtain hanging over his lies. Robin stood in front of the man. His vision of Slade coming into the room was wary enough to frighten even he himself. "Give it back."

Robin held out his hand waiting for an answer. Slade just stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. Book flap showing. "I can't have that Robin, even you of all people should know this as betrayal." He held up the book to show what his plan meant.

Robin sneered. "So? It's not yours. He didn't give it to you –

BUT he gave it to _you._ Which is all that I need to know." Seeing the boy's fists come together expecting a fight, Slade said nothing back and simply put his hand up in defense. "Not now. We need to talk." He sounded serious as he found a seat by a desk in the room. Robin sat on the bed, slowly reclaiming grip. Slade grunted as he sat while Robin scratched his face thoughtfully. 

"I've sent him away so that you won't see each other any 

What!" Robin knew this sounded too much like a threat. It was too much to take in even for a second. Robin wanted to throw himself at the hated man as quickly as he could. Just to get back at his new friend and teacher for the best. That man had made him laugh. And he was a servant to some beast. Slade even. _That does it! _

Robin lunged at Slade and didn't notice that the book was in his hand until it was dropped slowly. "I've had it with you bossing around the innocent! Give it back! – ugh..." Robin was hit in the gut as he fell to the floor. His eyes had been on Slade so long that he'd forgotten to watch his opponent fully. His vision grew dark as something came in over his head.

"_That man trusted him too much we can't have that in our young sire."_

Voices.

"_Do you think he's awake? Slade'll have his head for sure, but Roku might not want him…who knows?"_

Who were they?

"_Gentlemen, to see this to its end I'll need to get to the bottom of his fits. So out of the way if you please."_

An English guy? Who –

"Good day Richard." The man was clad in a cloak just as the others had been from the temple. His mustache was gray and black but cut short enough down the sides. His hair was black too, but he looked old for a man with no dye in it. He had green cut eyes that pierced through flesh so that it would run crawling down your back. He was not a good guy. That was for sure.

"Do…I know you?" Robin asked as he sat up in his chair Wait! That was what it was! Robin remembered his temporal wish. That 'almost made him freak out' fight and Slade…_SLADE_. Where was he? 

"Slade isn't here as of today, you didn't get a chance to injure him the least. And since _his_ power has grown this entire time, he got your attention so that you of all his enemies would keep in mind who was still your master!" The man finished as he breathed. "Aye, so then let's get started shall we?"

Robin groaned as the man made him dizzy in his position. He was staring down at the boy wonder. The room, he realized was all yellow and painted bright with no doors or windows as it lit up. Robin thought the light might blind a person as he struggled in binds that held him to the chair in the center of the room. "Wha- how?"

Robin pulled at his restraints viscously and looked back up at the man who gave a yank to a suitcase that was next to the chair. Out popped a pile of papers falling out of a large folder.

"So, Richard Grayson is it? My, my. A healthy bonus life here and there, you are terribly fit. Looks like we'll have to change that…hmm…then let me check my papers, Aha! Here we are!" 

"Look sir… I don't belong here! My friends are out there somewhere and I have to get away from here as soon as your, _whatever_ is done. Please, who _are_ you? What do you _want _with me?" The man looked at the boy as if he were in shock and then began to laugh heartily and loudly. "Richard my boy, as you can see this isn't your room. You've been held here for other reasons to clear that naughty little head of yours from attempting escape into the unknown."

"What? _Naughty?_ Who gave you that dumb idea mister…? 

_Dr. _Regis. My boy, Dr. And yes I am here to sedate you before your big mission." 

"Who _– Slade!"_

Robin shook and rattled his binds as they fell away. _No doubt on purpose._ "Tell me where he is!" The doctor was quick, with a pull of the wrist he took Robin into a state of separate types of possession as painlessly as a mosquito bite. He latched his hand around the boy's arm and made his shot with the liquid. It was blue, clear and painless. Robin jerked away with a yelp as frustration now grew in the place of hatred. Slowing the master planner as he looked at the man with that anger.

Robin growled as if thinking it would manipulate his enemy. Maybe even induce some kind of fear. But it was futile as he began to feel dizzy in the head, knees knocked together and he was out as close to the floor as expected. "Just a prick 'twas it." The doctor explained to his patient. "Maybe a few cells damaged." He watched as the child crumpled to the floor.

"There!" Raven pointed at a bot escaping to the next room of the warehouse. It ran another ways round the corner and up a ladder but was stopped by Beastboy who came in from on top of the ladder. He was a monkey on the elongated thing as it stuck out like a sore thumb for the others to follow. "Haa!" He came down and onto the robot's head as it let go and fell into the air. Beastboy was about to jump when he saw a cool looking watch the bot had on its wrist. What was it, Bb didn't care, he wanted to show it to Cy and Raven. He jumped and was caught by Starfire and her 'high flying action.'

"Star! Lookie what I got!" He smiled; an evil villain toy. Robin wouldn't be the only one! He sounded like a child to her as she flew to the ground where the bot had fallen and brought Beastboy down with her. "Robin would _not_ appreciate you commenting those guys, especially Slade, Bb." Cyborg wagged his finger at his friend's new toy request. "Aww, _C'mon._ It can't be that bad. Slade made it and he only makes the really bad ones for 

Special occasions." Raven finished. Beastboy pressed the button on the watch and all of a sudden it glew and he and the others were sent to the _exact_ time the robot was going! A time watch! Sweet!

The group landed in a place similar to their own except the castles and monuments of a dragon! Raven gaped, as did Starfire and Cyborg. Beastboy was in trouble he knew. "Um, oops?" 

"Where are we! Beastboy!" Cyborg was ready to throw a fit until the little wizard stopped him. "If I am certainly correct, this must be Lord Roku's past. His _son_ that is."

Starfire saw a group of farmers and gasped. "Robin?" the other boy turned around and began speaking some kind of weird language. "Yes, then ok!" 

She floated to the others. "It was not him…" Her head drooped. 

"I know he is here, I can sense him somewhere…beyond that mountain." Mal looked up into the air just enough to watch Verra drop from his own portal appointed by a major goddess of the heavens. He fell on top of Beastboy who screamed like a girl in the attempt of catching him. Cyborg laughed consciously and pointed with a finger at the two goons.

"Ha! Serves you right for what you did B." Chuckles Cyborg caught his breath and sighed.

Starfire had her hand in the air as she pointed at a bird flying over the mountain. It was large in size and wingspan reaching its beak into the clouds that surrounded the spot. She gasped as he was seen further and then closer up and screeched as he came in to dive on her friend Raven. Blocking with her power the thing evaded and sent down a scroll, tied with string and a leather strap. Raven caught the paper as the bird disappeared miraculously into the skies. It was a map, with directions to a field that covered the mountaintops. She blinked and watched the bird from her standing point, it was gone.

"That, was close…" She said handing the parchment to Malchior. He opened it and looked for himself. His eyes lay on the mountain after he had it given to Gregory for safekeeping. "That is from her highness…the goddess's bird."

Greg stared at it for a minute before putting it in his sack. "We go over those hills as it tells." He directed the group to the hills. "Onward team!" Verra waltzed over and up over a bump in the road. Starfire looked at Cyborg who shrugged and answered the calling by following. 

"I'm thirsty…I'm Hungry, I'm Booored! Ah!" Verra _and _Beastboy were both given glares by the others. "Robin would not want you to misbehave he would only want peace." Starfire stated.

"You sound like a monk," Spit Verra. "I _AM_ bored!" Both sighed heavily and eager as they continued. "Where are we?" Raven stopped as the mapped ended. Mal followed her up the side of a cliff. "We're here." He answered.

Robin awoke to a surprise as his arms and legs were tied to a wall of stone and steel. "Hello again…"

"Alice?" Robin scrunched his face as she did the same in disgust. He hated her ways. She was soon interrupted as she squeaked and turned around to face Slade. He looked down at Robin. They were both surprised, all but Slade. "Welcome to The Wall, apprentice." He was smirking as no one could see. _This was just getting weirder_ —

Oh _is_ it? Well I'm sorry you feel that way, don't you my dear?" He looked at Alice who turned to look at Robin with hate, but something else. Regret? "Can you guess why I have him here? Alice?" He turned to her.

"Your master is displeased with your actions." Her eyes sent chills into Robin. "Men are punished here, tortured sometimes. _You_ are to meet the same fate till you learn to control all actions." She ended with a breath. She was good, too good to Slade…

"So." Robin wanted to spit at the two, just to tick them off for good. "I can still wait till it ends 

_But…_What if it doesn't? Like Alice explained to you. Torture is instructed here. Welcome to The Wall. Learn to like it."


	12. Chapter 61

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 61: Wall To Wall

"Kindly see to it that he's comfortable, my dear." Alice nodded at the request as she tightened the chains and binds around Robin's arms and legs. He squinted at her and made a growl deep in his throat. She sniffed at the air in her vanity and moved away, wanting to kick the living daylights out of her prey. But it was her master's prey to begin with.

And yet would he have his moment…

He saw something propped on top of her head, a small hat in black. She leaned into the wall. "You'll see, you and the king share the bond of the century. And this man, my master will see to it that you learn to play the part…"

Robin struggled as she leaned out and walked over to her master, he was busy with an instrument of structural torture. She smirked as her laugh rung through the walls, barely. Robin never had the chance to blow his mind with a curse, it was already to late for that. The floor creaked and groaned under their feet. Then a portal blew into proportion and took over with its dark exterior, pulling them into the interior. Wanting barely any of this Slade saw a creature pop out of the whole thing. It was a man with a cloaked figure, holding a kind of weapon and working tool. The scythe of an underworld creature's doom.

"_Aha, what do we have here!_"It screeched loudly with its vocal chords. _"A monkey from the above maybe? He_ _certainly looks like one to begin." _It was then that the figure removed its hood and Robin saw its true face.

A/

"What's going on here!" Beastboy yelled at Verra. His eye twitched wide open. The other looked at him with angry stares. "Yes, why are you driving us in 'the circles?" Starfire leaned in on the conversation with eyes placed on the furry critter. Verra sniffed the air and was in a new mood soon after. "Follow, followwwwhe cried. The others watched, as he was about to jump down to another edge of the cliff, looking over unto the vast land covering all that he saw. "Wowwy!" He shouted with his exuberant happiness. Mood swing of a demon.

"Is this the place?" Asked Raven coming over to the cliff while floating among her friends. "Looks deserted." She pointed to the whole thing with a finger. Gregg took on the others by clearing his throat and taking a breath. "Well, if this is the one, we can keep moving until we make it. Probably by nightfall." He suggested. "Verra will have his memory back by then and there will be no time to dawdle, so stay close." Malchior directed as he searched his pack.

Pulling out a small stick he waved it around in his hand until the rest of the group stood back with excitement in their eyes.

It was a wooden wand, something Beastboy thought he'd never see in real life. This was a power Raven had only seen through the past's own. Gregg soon intervened and grabbed the thing from out of his fingers. "No. THIS IS NOT _YOURS_. Mal huffed. Why? Not mine, I carry it don't I?"

"That's not the point!" The older sorcerer snapped. "We are not to use such magics! It is forbidden."

Raven's curiosity was peaking out towards a dangerous turn; she had to know its secret. So her next tactic was to use Cyborg as a distraction. While he talked and complained about being lost, she swiped the stick from under their noses.

"Then tell us what this is." She demanded. The three, four, five looked up from the argument they'd been having. "A wand, so what?" Verra tried to pluck the thing from out of thin air but missed. "Hey!" His eyes were angry ones as his mind worked backwards and wound up making noise in the back of his brain. He lifted off into the air and tried to ram down his opponent as she waited for the next voice to speak out for itself. Without expectance he had successfully made her fall over, off onto the dirt of the sandy road.

"Give.It.Back." He wanted her to not move for a sec while he stole away into the sands. "What is wrong with that cat?"

Verra asked himself. The sand…. It's Roku's domain…. Ouch." he fell over from a sharp pain in his side, it missed raven by an inch as she slid away and ducked for cover. "Verra!" Malchior ran to the two as he brushed off the sandiness from her cloak. "Are you alright?" He had Verra in the other hand. Cyborg noticed that they were at the bottom of the cliff and that the fall for the two had been a dozy. Continuing on foot the entire group decided it would be best not to mention the worst over so soon.

B/

"So what ore you planning anyway? A death trap? My friends can handle anything you throw at them, Slade." Robin was up against the wall held by his binds, but soon he would be let free he hoped. "You sleep here tonight." The older man said in monotone. Alice chuckled. "Bring on the pain!" she laughed. Robin groaned. "Where is it? The pain?"

Oh, it'll be here, just you wait. Though I didn't know you liked pai –

I don't." Robin waited until the door was let open, but in walked Hsari. Carrying a knife. Robin cringed up into the wall as the cat figure walked forward. "Furthermore, you should die."

Slade's eye grew wide. "Hsari, don't think." Hsari probably hated them both just as much as his life. Maybe he would kill Slade. But then what about Alice? Was she as good as dead?

Hsari dug his knife into the wall, eyes fixed onto Robin. They were the kind of eyes a cat had of course, but stronger in balance. These eyes were hypnotic, deadly too. Robin feared them instantly. They were the things digging into his skin. This made it crawl uncontrollably. "So, you are soon to be young again." Robin switched leaning position. "What?"

The eyes drained Robin, cat eyes wolves, it didn't matter, and they had boundless energies, power over him. Now his eyes sagged, while the spirit cornering him had strength. "Pitiful." He took his blade from the wall. Leaving a tired boy. "He's all yours." Hsari called back to Slade. The door stayed shut for the entire night.

That night Robin dreamed of monsters all around him.


	13. Chapter 62

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 62: Repressed

"No…. Stay back…stay _back_..." Robin had been trying to fight off the wolves in his nightmares, but they proven to be stronger than him. In fact, Slade hadn't shown up that morning so he'd gone to bed against the wall. Yes, against the stone cold wall. Thinking only what horrors Slade had planned. If there were any. Once he'd woken mainly Alice fed him all day. Until night came and the games began all over. The thing from before had revealed itself as Death itself. The one and only waiting for a call, and left shortly after a long chat with Slade in front of Robin. He was right, this was torture…

Robin was later placed in shackles, tied to the wall with chains, he'd been let down to stretch the best he could. Before the night grew dark that was. The door opened a crack and Robin looked up from his position. Something's shadow danced across the wall as it slithered in and out of his mind's eye. Slade was waiting for a scream, which he did not get. He'd sent in a very poisonous snake to weaken Robin's defenses. But the screaming never came to him, and he got madder than before. He called for Alice who brought with her a flute and as it played the snake's attitude transformed.

It grew somewhat twice the size of its body weight and filled the entire shaft with dark hisses. Robin was sweating under the lip but held his ground. He growled at the thing and a tinge of red filled his eyes and the snake's. Robin felt his body change shape as he grew into and enemy of the desert creature. His fury, new body proved to be twice what the white wolf might have planned it to. Slade peaked inside to what seemed like a duel between the two. Spitting through their own language and growling and hissing occurred. The drug had worked. The wolf had scared him towards the valley. Where sharp rocks below would break the fall.

Sadly Robin's new chained up wolf form was losing to the serpent as it dug its jaw into the holds on the wall keeping Robin stuck in the room and threw him like that. He was flung into a new wall and dragged back by a serpentine tail that crushed him flat. There was no way out and Robin was barely conscious from the inside /out. Robin felt fire in his heart as he let out a howl and collapsed, he'd been bitten. It was already too late into the night...

B/

Slade came to see to the body that day on. As did the doctor. It was hard to breathe and move at the same time, Robin thought he would pass out in the cell he'd been transported to. It was colder than it should have, but he'd been brought a blanket…By Alice!

"Why? Why did you have to give up!" Were those tears in her eyes? Robin couldn't tell; he still wasn't back to being fully human yet. "Here."

She handled his dish with care making him growl from this humiliation. First being trapped in a dark room up against a wall, and this! Becoming the wolf he never wanted to be or see...

She backed away and looked into his eyes still. They were still drugged up, no question there, but poor Robin was at the mercy of a monster. "It'll wear off soon."

Slade had come to check on the two and was eager to get to the bottom of such a complaint. The boy was a slowed down wreck; Slade turned to Alice who turned away instantly. Then back to Robin. "Bye." She whispered as she had soon enough reached the door to the hall.

Robin tried to find his mind's edge and converse with the man at the same time. _"Why…?"_

Slade paced the room and then knelt down to look Robin in the face as the wolf lay on his side. "Why not?"

Robin tried to get up but it hurt, he was bandaged from his hips to his waist; where the monster had taken its bite. He ached in the places it was supposed to hurt more than others, and it felt terrible for him. "Your condition, is no exception young man." Slade paused. "You need to drink more water than that"; he saw the water's clarity as it was already to the top. _"Alice refilled it for me." _Robin growled. With a groan his body made a swift fall onto the floor.

He wanted to whine for the wolf's sake but could not find the time to. Not with Slade. "_What am I to you? A test_ _subject?"_ He asked in pain. "No, you're an apprentice, doing what his maser wants of him."

"_Who was that other creature, why was it there?" _Robin's memories played in file order as his mind awoke from half eaten slumber. Slade shrugged. "Death likely. Otherwise no one." Robin finally at least found the urge to stand and bite back at the bars of his cell. Slade moved away to the door. "I'll see you in a night." He replied, "When you've got this all worked out." Robin whimpered at him sharply. _"No! Don't go! I can't be like this! Slade change me back!" _Robinclawed at the cage as his mentor now left him in solitude with himself. The door's hinges were not soft.

C/

Verra was being baby-sat by the alien teen while the goddess's bird flew ahead of them towards a village into the dust. The others followed intently behind. "There!" Raven pointed to a set of homes set up with barely enough support. "You've got to be joking right? Here?" Malchior eyed the poor town with his eyes covered by a cloth and holes dug out to see through. "We'll have to ask for a way back, this can't be the one." He saw the bird as it circled the group from above. Beastboy shivered. "He's not gonna eat us, is he Rae?" She shook her head and he sighed.

"Please, where are the civilians?" Starfire tapped Greg on the shoulder lightly. The idea shook the group as the plot thickened. "I, don't know…I've recalled an oasis here before. But this…" "Maybe Verra should wake up now, he knows the way better than us after all –

No way! He's the one who got us lost in the first place!" Malchior interrupted his wizardly friend. "He should go back and wait in the real world for this." Mal crossed his arms and sighed deeply before Raven nudged him awake. Starfire and Cyborg had noticed a little girl in the sand crying!

"Waaah!" It was enough to wake Verra from his state in an instant. "Wha!" He jumped out of Starfire's arms and ran to the cries. "Ugh… Puppy!" She hugged the fluffy thing with an arm like steel and called it her own for hours. The titans had learned that a monster had taken the people to a castle in the sands for some type of performance, she was the only one left!

"Ritual." The child whimpered. "All of his doing!" There was no one else but her in the whole village and Verra did not want to be 'Puppy' forever. "So, you wish for them to be returned?" asked Starfire quietly. "Yes, but with his majesty too. You see, he can't be power without his son." 

"Roku." Cyborg murmured. "Yes!" the little girl, cried. "How did you know!"

**What is he gonna do now! Reviews! **


	14. Chapter 63

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 63:

Slade stood in the center of a large chamber, twice the size of any. His boots blazed the floor as he waited for an answer from the old fox spirit. "Hajii, are you quite through?" His skill for patience had risen to none as Robin made him angrier for leaving without saying so earlier. Robin's freedom for the day had been out in a set of courtyards, connected to the castle and all its surroundings. The wolf transformation effects had worn off and Robin returned to human form.

"His patience is as thin as _yours_ sire. Do not anger that he wishes to learn of his new home —

NO. Robin will be punished for being this late. Send my maid to fetch him. Quickly!" Slade pointed for the exit when all of a sudden both man and fox saw Robin. Robin downed his head and neck. He seemed embarrassed. His markings were very strong on his skin and they itched crazily. He was sweating a bit under the lip. Something wasn't well about him. Slade saw in his masked expression, stress. That shouldn't be there.

"Robin, you're late."

"I know! So what, these stupid tattoos keep me up all night, that's what." He itched them some more, panting it seemed with teeth in a knot.

Startled, Slade wished to strike him down, but refused to give into the dragon's rage. Robin would see that these were no ordinary markings. Out of the ordinary maybe, but not fake body piercings. Oh no they ranged far from superior over him. "Robin."

The boy looked up still scratching and rubbing at the burn. _How could he? _Robin thought. "Get rid of them. Now."

Robin scanned the man for any signs of weakness. None. Slade crossed his arms. "Can't do that, sorry."

Suddenly Robin chuckled. "You like to see me in pain Slade? Is that it, you bi —

Slade so far was this close. He did hit Robin, smacking him out of his discomfort. Awhile now Slade had hit more times than needed, only out of rage of the dragon king he harvested. He punched Robin in the face while that boy was still smiling it seemed. "_Never_ show me that kind of disrespect, apprentice. Do you understand." Robin sighed. As they continued down the halls the pair led themselves to a wall with a torch hanging onto it. Slade picked up the torch and the wall slid back.

Alice stood in its doorway.

"Ready to go sir?" Her face was flash-white as a ghost. She was still wearing all black. Slade motioned to a small black book in her hands. It was marked with a red seal in the shape of a flower, she giggled. "Caught you peeping again did I? Well this is my little black book birdie."

"I'm not–

Alice." Alice smiled and closed her eyes halfway, as if thinking herself cute. "I'm _sorry _mister Slade." She turned a corner round and went through the way to the next room inside. Slade followed with the torch to light through the darkness.

A/

Down into the darkness they walked. Keeping step with the creatures of the night. "Look away from it, children. Or you'll be subdued by nothing but dark." Slade passed Robin by as he shoved shoulders and exchanged thoughts as well.

_Don't look at the walls. _

_Why?_

_They bite back._

Robin's eyes were changed from the looks of it as he and the two others made towards the light to freedom. But soon the door shut itself, seeming almost human minded. "Watch your step." Slade sure did talk a lot.

_Do you want to die this soon? _Robin faked a smile and caught glances with the man on a second chance. They were in the center of the spot they'd walked. Now it was a one way ticket down into gaseous pits of nowhere. They stood on a rocky surface unafraid of any dangers; this wasn't the case. Robin was almost close to falling, but Alice caught his arm quickly. "Th-thanks." She just puffed a breath and returned to Slade's side. Like a brat. What did he find in a girl like that? What was her use—?

"Oh Right, her powers…"

"Did you say something." Slade turned his head and as the platform began to crumble. They weren't falling, but levitating thanks to a special force in the air, rocks floating in the outer/ inner space of the room. They were let down as soon as their feet hit the ground. Now they were back under the earth somewhere. "Keep walking." Slade turned to the two he presently held under watch. Alice followed at his heels while Robin sulked behind.

A new door opened to reveal a room with candles burning bright and a statue of the dragon in place. Alice stepped in first but then stepped back as soon as she was almost hit with a laser beam. The room was a big as a large workspace.

Slade knew something else about why a big place like this was under the earth they could not reach.

Alice recited in memory:

"Held under the core of the castle walls lies a study, an arena, and a workspace for the master."

"Very good my dear. Robin go over to the shelves and hand me that book; the big one in red." Robin did just as he'd been asked seeing as little harm had come from books and only from mouths. Like Raven had said, practice made the master.

Alice was so unfortunate for having to spend a time being baby-sat by her master for now; what had the bird done? This was strict, they would fight him and come out sweating the next hour or so, bad, bad, bad….

Alice searched the room with her eyes. Aha!

"Master, perhaps _I_ may spar with the hero—

"Alice, my dear, you should never read minds, they can kill in fact for a lifetime." Robin blinked. That hadn't sounded like Slade at all—

Roku…. He was behind Slade's changes. It had to be. "Why not, she and I are great at it. She kicked my butt so you won't have to wait for me." Slade glared at the hero. "Why speak back to me?" He asked icily. "At least you don't have a choice." The gloves had come off revealing the 'mister' Slade to be none other than Death himself.  
_"Ready to play kiddies?"_

B/

"You! I should have known my master was away—

_So he sent me! Ok kids time for the daily routine, you know what to do, and begin! _His scythe came down like the hells of Hades. Crushing the floor. The reason they'd been taken down below was to be taken care of personally. Robin flipped and threw a kick to the bag of bones while Alice summoned up a spirit of doom. It attacked only to be taken down with a slash. Alice gasped, as her ideas were unable to form. Robin did a few punches in the air, landing everytime but never hurting.

_Ooh you're good, but the man told me you would be! _Another maniacal slice, Alice screamed as her feet head for the front door. She scrambled on her toes and dress as her heart raced, death had come to claim her! "Alice!"

Robin wanted to stop her and say that they could fight the fate that befell them now, but she was scared stiff away towards the door. Her clothing ruffled as she made her way out. The freak was going to go after her since it fed off of fear, but Robin wouldn't let him.

"Hey! Over here!" He was that close to making for the desk in the first room, but it was chopped in half as he dove under it. _Birds shouldn't fly too high. _

Robin winced as he thought his body was slowing, his strength was being taken! His enemy saw the sweat and licked its lips. _Tasty! _Robin rushed for the door until it was blocked by a projectile arm coming right for him! _Nah ah ah!_

_Death comes on swift wings!_

Robin waited until the thing was close but it gripped him by the arm and twisted it. Robin ground his teeth and gasped for breath. With eyes half opened he rammed into the monster, but it did little good for him. _Now I can take you back_ _to_ _my master_—

_WAH!"_

The mad creature dispersed into dusk and just as soon as Slade had arrived. "Miss me?" Robin looked up. He had _never _been so happy to see the man till now.


	15. Chapter 64

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 64: A Done Deal

A/

"Slade!" Robin got up from his slouched position. _What was he doing? Alice…had she…Saved him?_

"Miss me?" Slade was not holding any weapons up, just a palm. Alice peaked through the door. "He was on his way, you should be thanking, _ugh!"_

"And running away was considered _better_, my dear?" She collapsed onto the stone flooring with a crushing blow. Robin ran to help but was held back from doing so as his body froze. "Alice…!"

"Slade…she was jus—NO.

She was a coward to run from a fight, even an ordered battle."

Robin gasped. "You!" He ran at the man once he was freed but forgot to analyze why. Lifting into the air he was shot back by a punch, a hard one before his own as he missed the target. He fell to the floor with a thud in agony. _Shit..._

"As for you apprentice, we'll finish this later. Right now your _friend _needs rest." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her through the door down the hall. Robin followed.

B/

"Thank goodness for a supply of cattle left." The little girl let Verra follow her in for a cup of milk. It was all that had been left after the raid. "Dudes! This is like genocide isn't it?" Raven nodded. "Yup." Verra bounded off in front of him. "All for _Roku's_ cause…he barely knows!"

"Just as all of the wars on this planet!" Starfire gasped when she had seen how malnourished the cattle were. They weren't all bad but their supply had run low very quickly. "You can only bring death that way…" Cyborg took out a wooden cup from a cabinet in the home of the small child. "You can be my new friends." She squeaked happily. "And we can find help—

How horrible!" Machior shook. "Why would someone like the dragon find torture as bitter as it comes?" he asked groaning.

Raven sighed. "Um…do you know anything about the raid—?"

"It happened a few days ago, my mommy was out in the city out in the west, and she never came back." Starfire bit her lip and spoke. "You… are all alone little one?" The girl held back tears as she poured her cup with the milk she'd gotten from her cattle. "Yes…and **sniff **I…I…ugh…was left for dead…._Wahhhh!" _

"Please! Please do not shed tears…" Starfire thought of Robin as she tried to hold back her own worries. The little girl cried as her friends crowded her now tightly. "We'll get them back, don't worry kid." Cyborg patted her on the head soundly. She smiled small. "Ok, mister robot…"

C/

_She lies to beautify but slumber now must rest…_

He said nothing. _That thing was death? _"Yes." Slade had snuck up behind the boy, knowing he'd been thinking what he'd read and gotten out of it. Robin jumped and turned his head. "I won't let you hurt her again." He eyed Slade readily and growled. Slade only shrugged. "She doesn't belong to _you _now does she Robin—

_She_ doesn't belong to anyone SLADE!" Robin stood up and faced the man with his ferocity. _An adult had hit her. That_ _was mainly considered abuse. _"Is it? If you belong to another _here_ the consequences don't really apply. She is Rokuro's subject, she has proven worthless before."

"Then why treat her like this! Why do you need her?"

"Beacause. She owes a debt of servitude." Slade pulled up a chair and sat in it. "As you recall, her power is worth more than her mere self. She does not belong to the outside." Her body still lay motionless. She was paler it seemed. If this account happens once more, she'll have no choice but to spend the rest of her years in confinement—

That's _IT! _I've had it here, you and your rules, she's just a kid…. And…I don't want to see you hurt her again."

"That is all you've got to say." Slade asked as he watched Robin head for the door. "What?"

"No comeback, no thrown out lines of disgust? I must say, this experience has really _just_ shortened your speech."

"So?"

"_So_, Richard, you aren't going to fight back?" Robin paused and sighed. "I'm…not in the mood for it."

D/

He was escorted down to his smaller closet sized room. Slade probably wanted it that way. Alice was in a room with _him_…. Damn…_I've got to get her out of this place…but how?_

Then it struck him. The maid! She knew the castle in and out. And she was better to treat him with kindness. She could find a spot to let them out once the castle needed to land and then he and she could escape! He checked the bookcase

For an 'opener of the letters' as Star would have called it. "Heh, boy Star…." Robin got out of his remembrances in a moment and rummaged through his books. A distraction spell…Yes! Here it was. One that would make his blade twice as sharp. But only for a few seconds so he could find the maid.

The blade was only to _look _sharper in case anyone came. But the opener would break that door down to ordinary splinters! He chucked at the opening and slipped it through, its own hilt was able to fit in hand as it cut apart the wood bit by bit. Inch by inch. He was starting to feel pretty over himself when a noise shook him all over.

"Call the master! We've got a runaway!" It was a woman's voice, from outside the door. Robin pulled the blade back as it became weaker. And then her heard the footsteps of many trample the ground with rushed sounds about. Robin slid to the side of the door to listen in on the conversation of a man and woman in consent. Oh, she was still in her nightgown! She is half asleep I hear, and she's—

BANG!

The door toppled over with a smash. Slade stood with others looking pretty blinded. Robin listened in as the sound erupted screams from the woman. He jumped up with a start. The other side was in desperation of a hero from a villain. He had to be that hero.

E/

"Find her." He hissed to the others. Robin shivered from the tone and growled back. His eyes were back to the door and the sounds coming from behind, until he heard a faint knock on it. "Y-yes?" He spoke hesitantly.

"Robin…Help…."

"Alice! Wait a sec I'll just….

rgh...almost, Got It!" Help was on the way for his new friend. "Come in here, hurry." The night was still young for the two as the other groups of people rushed through rooms looking for a lost title role. "Thank goodness, you're not hurt are you. Did he—

No. He did not, but he will if he finds us..."

"Ok then we need to—

Richard…I, have something to tell you…I'm not that you think I am. The reason I'm here is not for my powers, I'm Roku's child too…."

** WOW Ok. So this means that the story gets a new twist, with a twist continued in next chapter…Reviews! **


	16. Chapter 65

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 65: Confessions and Regrets

A/

Robin's eyes thought to burst; it was incredible! Alice? —

"Like me!" He shouted. She shushed him and threw him over to the bed, and told him to hide under it. She and he crawled under until someone did therefore enter the room. It was the old fox god. They were clutching each other like frightened children. _What would he do?_

To there surprise he sighed. "You can come out from under there children, I won't settle for games I'm so old." Robin shook, but was eased by the also frightened girl. _Something isn't right…where is Slade? _

"Where's Slade." The fox shook its head and sat up from sitting in a nearby chair. Robin crawled out first. "We've split, he figured I was still good at catching mice." The old thing bared white teeth. Robin jumped back suddenly and scratched the back of his neck. "Um, so…. He doesn't know?"

"Know what? Oh! That, no." The fox crossed his legs in his seat while gathering his cane up in hand. Throwing it back then forward he was able to stand. "Anywho, you should at least be accommodated out of the castle not by foot—

but wing." Robin glanced up at him. "Wing? You mean…. —

You! You knew about his coming! Old Nejii, you were like a grandfather to me. So be it…" Alice popped out from under the lumpish bed in a rush, fixing her dress from being moved a little. "Robin. Grandfather Nejii will help us home, but just till we reach the next town —

Ah! There you are deary; master's been lookin for ye…. Who's this? Mistress?" The cheeky woman poked her head in the room seeing as there was no door. "You, boy. Are in for a beatin." She was with another maid, Robin's own handmaiden from before. She bit her lip.

"But," the older woman concluded. "Don't be, cause we're getting you home." Robin smiled so largely that his face would explode if any more smiles erupted. Alice hugged the woman until behind her she saw another. Her eyes forgot everything.

B/

There was a small sandy hut in the middle of nowhere. Raven belatedly pointed before Cyborg had decided to go onto the other trail. But in time they all decided that the goddess's map would lead them back. It did not, the way was now just ink and paper as it had faded out from the sun, all that was left was the way that would end their journey.

"How odd that the rest was not harmed by the sun's rays…" Malchior stomped along rock as he looked out into the desert. "This would be the perfect time to rest." Gregory used his staff as a walking stick while Verra sat in the arms of Cyborg

Just then, they heard flute music. A faint one with a lot of spunk to it. It was coming from the hut, how odd indeed. Raven's arm was now to the side of her head and as she tried to make out what was going on. Her mind bent to the changing shape of intrusion that was wielding unnatural, becoming powers of dark and psychic. Someone was trying to lure the animal Titan and cat away from the group, all as they were entranced by the sound. Starfire gasped, running —

Flying after Verra and Beastboy in the form of a cheetah. Raven tried to catch the two with her powers, but soon fell back as a force knocked her away. Madame Shi. Raven had read legends about a sorceress pretending to be a high spirit goddess; it felt like her bit of power so Raven was drawn even closer. Even though her friends didn't know it, she and her people were connected to the REAL high ones and knew all their names and powers, Madame Shi was not one of them.

"Rae?"

"Raven?"

Starfire and Cyborg looked at one another vaguely uncomfortable. Mal ran after her at lightning speed.

"Hang on love, we'll get you out of there somehow—

"_How about you wait till I'm done." _The young god imposter stood with her flute and smirked. She was too good for either one. They knew this wouldn't be easy.

C/

It was the white wolf. It was sitting on the floor. "_Master requests his apprentice," _it said dryly. Robin gritted his teeth. That… MONSTER! He wanted to charge at it, as the two maids were scared strictly into leaving. _"Must I repeat myself? Get lost!" _The girls screamed as it tried to nip at them with teeth the size of blades. Robin gasped, as did Alice as the women left in shrieks of terror.

Alice spit at the floor where the wolf walked in. She was glaring at it to an unending point of anger. It growled back, Robin looking at the two. "Stop! —

_WHO_ are you to tell me my place boy!" the wolf shot him a look of pure intentness from the side. "You can't talk can you." It smiled at Alice whom only replied in whisper.

"_That is what you believe true monster! But I am not a commoner here, never will I be." _She crossed her arms and huffed. The wolf turned to Robin. Robin did nothing but stare, waiting. "You were in my dreams, you wanted to hurt me!"

"Here we stand and yet…_--_

SLASH!

Robin lay in his half torn tunic shirt. Alice cupping tears in anguish. The wolf and Slade picking him up to remove him from the area…

D/

"Remove him from the room." Slade looked over unto a shaken Alice. "Are…you fine, sire…?"

"Do I look _ok _my dear?" Alice shook her head, sniffling at the man as Robin was placed onto his bed. "This, wasn't anyone's intention…"

Getting up from the side of the bed, it had been one restless hour since the boy had moved an inch. He shot glances at the wolf. The thing looked down. "Sorry..." it bowed its head in forgiveness. "You did fine." Alice gasped as Slade left the room with the wolf.

**Reviews!**


	17. Chapter 66

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 66: Lies

A/

"Why? Why didn't you say that he wasn't far from us? Nejii…" Alice kicked her feet while sitting in a decorative piece of furniture in the same room as her new friend. _Slade has no right to allow it, punishment or no. _

The wolf snorted. "Princess, I truly insist upon you keeping your thoughts to yourself for once —

_How dare you!" _She stood with fists bared to her sides and screamed aloud, that was until Slade reentered the picture.

"Be still Alice." Slade held up a hand to stop the two from arguing. "Come here." He motioned towards her. She only wanted to flee from her spot. This was not a home, nor was he her master. "No." she grumbled. His eyes grew as he reached for her, but she few to the door. Aimless was her attempt. Yet here he sent the wolf to bring her over.

"_You_ _know the rules, now come!"_ it growled rudely. Then Slade did the unthinkable, he wished only to tempt her through Robin's pain. She was hurt too much to not oblige his request, her honor depended on it. "Yes sire." She whispered, pained.

B/

"I do not wish to fight —

But you have to Star! _– _Whoa!" Cyborg panicked as he was sent flying into the air and landed on the sandy ground. Her power was great, Madame Shi had once been on the side of good with her god brothers and goddess sisters, until she made a pact with Rokuro and lost her dignity. How that came to be was none of anyone's concern, she didn't care who she hurt, even the Titans.

Madame Shi now was aged to the exact point in time that she needed to be, she was wearing a purple and black kimono with her hair up the way it had been when she'd freed Robin only to soon have him recaptured. Why? She had no idea _why._ Her flute was placed by her mouth and played many a sad tune. The cat guardian, Raven, and Beastboy in dog form began to dance in circles, non-stop. Starfire blasted at the flute, _almost _breaking it but not exactly. "Oh no! Starfire aim at your friends!" shouted Wizardmon from across the sands.

"What!?" She didn't hear until the old god had hit her down. _"That was for trying to; ''throw me off!" _She roared as if something else burned. Nothing but dry lips on faces of new enemies. She continued to play, this time faster than before. Starfire twitched along with Gregory and Mal whom looked up at the levitated goddess playing in her maddening tune now.

"_I will never let you pass by this point! You don't deserve to save a life." _She cackled coldly and threw pointed rock at the warriors. "Jump!" Malchior shouted as he slid behind a boulder for cover. The team tried to break from her power, and as they did the goddess shouted her incantation. _"And the stars shall fall…." _Starfire looked up as the sky grew larger and darker in a flash of light. The goddess held her arms upward and smiled. _"Ah yes, you shall no longer see the light but it completely…" _

"Huh?" Beastboy opened his eyes groggily and shook his head to clear it out from the damage done. "_What_ did she say?" asked a conscious Raven. Malchior only stood looking at the congregating clouds up above them. _What was this?_

He wondered to himself….

C/

Alice sat out side to the side of the door where her new friend was being held. So far he was still quiet, nothing wrong there…. OK, there _was_ a problem.

Slade…he had not ordered that _vermin_ to assist him in bringing the boy down, but…he only praised the work it had done. Who _was_ that wolf anyway? She wondered if it was from a spirit plane on the darkest of worlds…No. She had no right to say otherwise, it just wasn't like a queen's daughter. But maybe a demon's…yes.

That was what her father was, a monster that sacrificed innocent people to death. Her mother only _thought_ he was human, _now_…oh! Why her? _Why_ Robin? —

The doors creaked as the master of the dark reentered through it. The wolf was now by her side, it didn't look pleased.

"So vermin is it? How dare you even have right to think, my dear." Alice gasped. "You- you're speaking for real!"

The wolf walked over to another side of the hall and laughed. "Heh, you know nothing." It's lips moved like a human's and nothing could stop it. "Slade," it began. "Is going to try to communicate through mind bending, powerful magics to reach his subconscious. —

WHAT!" Alice dove to the door and cracked it open to peak inside. It was not a strange sight but it wasn't true to anyone who looked. Slade was sitting by the bed and Robin in it. Slade was just staring at him. Weird. Alice then noticed an odd spot as Slade's hand placed itself gently on top of Robin's forehead. Only for Slade to shut his eyes and concentrate on his objective. Robin was being probed…She just knew it. Both pulling her head out and sitting upright in her spot she looked at the wolf spirit across from her. "Told you." It replied mockingly.

She breathed out. Ok, here was something new. Slade becoming a sorcerer was a bad thing. That's right, B-A-D. Robin needed help from near starvation of the mind! He was going to need a nurse after this ended; still not being used to all that surrounded him. Who knows what else Slade might find in Robin's head? She had to stop this from coming, but how?

She paused for a second until it made her realize she was screwed, the wolf was watching. With those eyes…

"Um…Do you want to go have a drink or something? Heh…cough." Her throat itched something worse than usual. Was he trying to choke her? She felt bile fill her up in the mouth, so badly that she ran to the nearest exit. "So sorry you can't stay and watch dearie." It said back as she ran. "Was so hoping you'd wait for him with us."

"Us?" She felt her sickness grow. Great, he was driving her out! "No…. Ugh…." She felt faint, almost die-worthy. Was that monster laughing too? She couldn't tell…she had to go wash herself clean.

D/

Slade was almost motionless. For sure he had trained under the greatest dragon in the spirit kingdom, but what did it mean? He was going inside the mind of a hurt teenager. Ready to gather what he could on his mind-numbing journey.

He was already starting to feel the burn of it. Robin sat in a corner with a crystal in his palm. Slade knew that this was Robin's inner being. His self and honor.

Robin's self looked up at the man and gasped. He only got up with fists clenched before his mind was made up. Slade had to go. "Get out." It said angrily. "Now." Robin's self held out its hand as a Bo-staff appeared in it. Slade stepped back. He wasn't here to fight he knew, only to talk. "Put the weapon down apprentice." Robin only got into stance. "No." he said in a deep voice of hatred.

Slade sighed. "I thought this was a quiet place for rest —

Well, it is. But not with you bugging us." Robin held up his weapon as if it were very much lighter than himself.

"Us?" Slade repeated. "Yes, that and the mind's reactors." Robin explained. Many more Robins came into view; some small like children and others adults and teens. One had dark hair, shoulder length like Robin's now. And one with white hair like Verra's cousin. Both had big, blue eyes as if trying to tell him something. Then it hit. These were not just shadows of the real Richard Grayson, somewhere here lay the dormant forms of Roku's son. Of darkness and light. Here was something he could find worthy of his time.

The troopers attacked, going in for the blow and missing as the real Slade went for the real Robin. "Stop him!" one, cried. Slade smiled. This was just like a real fight with the Titans on earth. How he missed the thrill, and so would his apprentice. The Robin's disappeared as the one true self was left without a chance. "No!" He tried to back Slade down from the area but was lost in the new words his master preached. "Don't you see? This means nothing to us, you could be greater than all of your 'selves' placed together!" The arms clashed as they fought. But Slade still had the upper hand. "Liar!" the Robin cried. He was knocked over with a blow to the chest. Typical.

"Listen to me, come with me away from this place forever!" Slade watched as the true Robin got to his feet. "No…ugh…you lie!" He slammed into the man's side as he was being pulled away from his corner, only to have his enemy whisper. "No Robin, this is a lie." He let go, letting everything sink in. Robin scrambled away but Slade followed. Soon a hallway appeared out in the distance, Robin ran for it, being led down a flight of stairs through his thoughts and fears. Inside his head he was only himself, Slade would break him if he was not defeated soon. Or sent back from where he'd come.

The road ended and left the shattered Robin cornered. By a balcony he was about to fall as it crumbled. Slade caught him before it happened. "AHHHH!" Robin thought he'd lost it, Slade changed his mind, bringing back old past memories. This…had already happened, only it was still caused by Slade! Robin lashed out. Only to be grabbed by the arm and thrown back. "This time, you fall."

Wow, that's no good! Reviews!


	18. Chapter 67

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 67:

A/

The sky burned like hell on earth, (or the spirit world if you only knew). Starfire flew to the other side of the sands with her friends, but felt herself being pulled upward by the waves of sand going into the air with the flow.

"Gasp Beastboy!" She cried out to the teen as he was lifted up into a vortex that swift as it came was also a danger and threat. The thing swerved as it picked up all that got in its way. It was a tornado! Sand blew in their faces as the goddess laughed maniacally. "Oh ho! You are all in my power!" She no longer held back her speech either as she spoke in their tongue.

The tornado grew to the size where it could fit anything into it, even humans! "Hahahahaha!" The witch was all in her glory until the tornado was at full strength. "Run!" Raven grabbed the two boys on her team to move them from the blow of sand and lightening. She was struck, as she and Cyborg were vulnerable in the sights of the monstrosity. Beastboy became a tiger and ran but lost his footing. "Ahh!" He went flying with the others. The twister brought only destruction as it spread over the earth like a blanket. "How is she doing this?" Starfire called out to the others. "The only way to stop it is to fight it at the center." Malchior reared his head to face Madame Shi. "The source of this calamity." Gregory exclaimed.

"You know what to do. Titans, Go!" Cyborg gave the command as they rushed by and tried best to stay out of the way of their doom.

B/

Robin gasped and almost felt a scream pop out, he only had as much energy to swat away Slade's palm. The man reacted by giving not a smack to his apprentice but by falling back, by not attacking. Robin's eyes popped open as he realized where he'd been taken. He panted very brief. Not even left with an ounce of energy to remind himself of the escape plan…. WHAT! What escape plan? There was no need any longer…Slade had won, as did he almost always.

"I…told you to…stay out of —

I know you did, but that doesn't count, not here anyway." Slade took a seat in a chair in the room away from the bed. Robin sat up and glared at his so-called mentor. They were silent for many seconds, checking on the room with eyes that seemed skeptical of each other. "I don't need this." Robin hopped off onto the floor and went straight for the door. Slade didn't move.

"I didn't see anything from your past, I promise." Robin turned to see Slade still looking at the bed. "But…you —

You were in my head!" Robin shouted. "In my mind somewhere…and I almost die —

Oh please, do you think I would have killed what I intended to find?" Slade's words grew fiery and almost worried. "Robin, I did not kill you." Slade was right. He still had his thoughts, his dreams, and his body. What was it that scared him so much? Slade being inside his head…oh yeah…

"I won't forgive you, for anything." Slade only stared at the talker. "For hurting my friends, for forcing me into this…. STUPID! AGH!" Robin kicked over a chair by the door's side. Robin looked back over at Slade, his freakish new teacher. And then he was gone.

The door shut with a slam and Slade didn't hear from Robin the whole nightlong. Slade clenched his fists. No more mister nice guy. He leaned back in his seat. "Ok Robin, you want to play? I can do that."

C/

Alice was summoned by her master to a separate room filled with cold books of a dense leather material. An orb was placed in the room from downstairs, in the dark and cold. It was sitting in a holder that kept it from falling away.

Slade was by a bookcase. She noticed he wasn't wearing a mask in the dark. "Ok dear, let's do what we do best." She gulped.

/

The goddess of True did not feel satisfied in what the Titans had gotten themselves into. "They'll lose surely." Kayu said as he sat in his seat in the lockdown facility room. Knowing he was all-powerful as well. "I will not have this, you are to help them do you hear?" Her eyes were bracing for a destructive reaction from the guardian. Her nose turned pink and her lips pale. "Please, your fellow go —

I please no one but my own!" He shouted back. She crossed her arms and chuckled. "Hmm. As I was saying, your good- doers are fighting to regain your memories back." Kayu scratched the back of his neck. "Oh…sorry then, but I can't leave this spot —

_WHY NOT!?"_ The goddess fumed. Kayu got up with his cuffs still there at his wrists. "_Because I hate them!_ I could have defeated the evil on my own."

"But you did not." Isis rebuked. "You lost it all. And might I remind you that Roku still chooses _for_ you." The guardian paused and then gave up his seat to the comfort of the floor and over by a kitchen counter. "Oh gods…"

Isis walked over and knelt over her broken refugee. "It is well seen that you can and will be freed if you he—

But what if I am unsuccessful?" he moaned sadly. "Then we shall see to it you are not, take my pet bird, the hawk. My son no longer uses him." The bird came from through a portal. Yet it was holding a wing to its chest. Bowing! He would and _could_ not lose now!

After wishing luck on his journey, the goddess watched all from an amulet round her throat. "They say…" she began.

D/

It began with a swirl and a churn as the batter was given its fluff in the king's kitchen that evening. Robin, walking in on the maid and cook noticed how quiet everyone seemed today. He was dressed himself by no one but himself. The maid had been especially surprised when she'd come to see him that afternoon, yet worried too… Here was a to- be prince without a chambermaid or an attendant, all of those who had tried to help Robin and Alice were sent back to working the hard way. Punishment for rebellion. Robin hated how Slade hadn't spoken to him since the other night. He didn't want to be pushed away that easily.

"Where is… —

The maid pointed through a door by the cabinets. A secret doorway! As he passed by through it, the other women continued baking. The way was dark, and cold. All wooden with some stonework. Statues of kings and monsters… and sewage pipes. EW.

They were demons as Robin could identify. Their wings touched the tops of the ceiling. Creepily as the things towered over one fell, shattering to bits. That was when the walls shook and rattled. _Someone knows! _Robin rushed to the exit as quickly as he could, and was surprised to see Alice on a circle run with a crystal around her neck. _She's meditating. _Roomy as the place was Robin couldn't stay here. Not for long anyhow.

Alice breathed in then out. She got up off the rug and came over to Robin. "I am sure of by now that you did have help?" Robin nodded to her question. "Hum. Uh, where are we?"

"I believe it is called the west wing." She said looking around them. The doorway Robin had come from now shut with a thud. Both jumped from the impact. Alice took his hand and brought him to the center of the rug. "I was just in the middle of my practise routine." She said calmly. "Slade says if I don't my power has little chance of—

I don't care what Slade says. You shouldn't even be—

Here. I know, last night…we attempted a spell together. In hopes that the Titans were still at his mercy. Alice brought him over to the orb. "Look insi—

Not this time, last was enough…." Robin turned away before she turned him back around with her power. "No. This time you _must_ look, for your friends..." Robin blinked. "Where are they! What have you done? Are they ok?"

Alice had no choice but to give him a slap on the cheek. "I do _not_ participate in 'hate crimes' sir, you on the other hand…well…" she did not know how to speak, he would just protest again…wouldn't he? "You and I are going to kill some day…" With this she began to weep. "Oh Gods! Why us, why you?" Robin frowned at this but in a sad sort of way. "Anyway I can —

NO!"

Alice lifted her tear-streaked face. "_Because of you my life has never been the same _—

Same here…" Robin held her hand while her face turned bright colours. Eyes wide and shocked. "I'm…really sorry he hurt you like that…" Alice sobbed but turned her face and body away. "You know _nothing _of my past," She said with crossed arms. "Roku was more than a teacher, he _WAS_ my mentor. Not a father figure at all." She said aloud. Robin fidgeted with his pockets at his sides. "Slade…is _he_ the one you hate?" Alice clenched her teeth then cried some more. "I hate both!"

**Is this gonna be long or short, only fanfiction will tell, Reviews!**


	19. Chapter 68

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 68: Conclusion

A/

Robin seethed as he watched her from the corner of his eye, crying. She was still upset. Wow, this was bad. _Ok. Slade_ _wasn't here, but nor were—_

_Did he just say __**nor**__? Maybe it was from everyone else saying it so much around him?_

"Perhaps…sniff…but…you are Rokur —

NO! Stop that! I've heard enough to know he was a bad guy! But do you see him anywhere? No!" Robin was fused with anger beyond his own time…_and in front of her_…

"Oh! I'm sorry, Alice! Please don't go! I don't know how I'll get back." It was too late, she went for the door before he took hold of her wrist in his hand. "Wait!" She tugged back then froze. The grasp…just like a needy Slade! She screamed! Robin let go and she ran for her life. As so did she not sooner run into Veronica.

"Oomph!" She fell to the floor looking down then up at her enemy. She almost started crying buckets of tears. "Oh, what do we have here?" she knelt down to take the child's hand. "Are you ok babes?"

"GET AWAY!" Before Veronica was given a second to claim back her 'master's' baby girl, the child fled, leaving soft steps behind her to follow. In her sudden black boots she ran leaving her friend behind as a simply, distant memory.

"Must be the hormones." Mused the older woman long on. She slipped through the door hoping to see what or who had made the child burst out. She saw no such thing. It was just an empty room, not what she'd wanted to see at all. Slade would not be pleased at all. Ok, she knew Robin was up to something…but what…Alice crying and a silence…

"Please Titan brat, you can do better than this." She sneered. She entered the room some more and to her surprise, Robin came out of his hiding spot. She smiled. "Oh, you _were_ here?" Robin snorted. "Heh, like you didn't know."

The good girl frowned. "Well then, I guess your 'master' knows you've been here… _right._" Robin almost jumped at her last words. "He's not my...! Right, um can I just get b —

Veronica stayed the way she was, blocking him from leaving.

"No. Not till your _master _gets here little one." Robin backed away as she pulled out something from a belt pouch on hers.'

"You should probably stay inactive till then —

Pills! They were pills!

"Forget it Veronica! You're just like the rest and I don't trust monsters." Veronica laughed very loudly at his remark. "HAHA! Oh boy you crack me up…no, these are for you yes, but just so you can't break Roku out again."

"Again?" Robin looked at her. "I'd rather leave then take those and hurt people!" Veronica laughed again! "No! Silly, silly boy…you aren't going to kill. What did that sister of yours spill this time? —

WHAT!?" Robin almost fell over as he backed in to a corner as she spoke. "Si-sister…" His tongue grew quite dry and felt very numb. "Mine?!" Robin panted before getting to his feet. "Tell me…pant…who _is_ she?" He grew desperate and wanted to know more than ever now.

"Oops! Did that just slip out of me? Sorry baby, but I can't tell you anything _Slade_ doesn't want me to." She growled at the Slade part as if hatred brewed as well. "You…don't like Slade?" Asked the teen.

"No, why? Do you?' Robin shook his head with eyes closed and fists clenched. "Never! I hate him more!" There was but one window in the brick and stone room. _He will not use it. _She thought cunningly. "Oh, Robin, what am I to do with you?" She teased. "I'm not —

Not my what? Student, learned one, he who doesn't know that the team he loves is in danger?" Robin's eyes grew till he was in and out of good cheery moods. Not like he had been…

He walked over to the door and banged at it. It did not open. "Even if I were to let you pass again…"

She threw him by the arm into a stack of books on the floor. "You would not find any comfort on the other side." Her smirk was as confident and subtle as they came. _She's right…_ Robin concluded. On either side he was a prisoner…

"Oh! And just in time…" Veronica left the spot wide open, but soon Robin wished not to take his claim.

Slade had arrived by the door as the knob slowly turned sideways.

B/

The portal was a sure shot for ease. Thankfully Kayu made it. As for the team, they had other things to worry about….

"Hold on!" Raven and the others were being sucked into a tornado-like-vortex to another world. Starfire let out a scream as it came for she and Beastboy. "RUUUUN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. They ran and flew until they were cornered out by rock. Beastboy began to become tired. "What do we do—

WA!" Starfire tried going over it with Beastboy, it was a tall cliff with spikes. "We won't make it! The others!" She remembered. She almost dropped him from her arms dangling over the edge. "Sta-ar!" He whined and cried. "Heelp!"

Cyborg and Raven had a different problem to deal with. They were stuck IN the vortex, on the other side, no. Still inside it! "Rae! Got any bright ideas?"

"Working on it here!" she called back as she went into a spin again and again. "Whaaaa!!" her yell actually was heard by one person. Kayu. "I'm coming!" He called back into the air. He was with the bird he'd been given, katana in hand, and a cloak to bring for sandstorms. He was ready to show them what Kayumon had come for…

Wizardmon peered out into the sand rings the goddess was making. He shot his staff at some; hoping to lessen the effect. "We're in deep shit my friend," Said the dark fox next to him. "Deep crap…"


	20. Chapter 69

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 69: Riot

A/

"Wha-_GRRAHHHH!!_" Robin lashed out as if this were a riot, hatred for Slade grew and he was thrown back with a _bang_ into the books. Rushing to the man at a very serious quickness he swung his fist into the air with little thought of all actions. His mind only rejected what the body mustered, he was on his own. Veronica did a quick jab to his stomach as she before this halted him into a wary position. She was protecting _Slade! _

"Oomph!" He was knocked into a stack of books from behind them. Veronica brushed off her shoulders almost as if gesturing to fight again. Robin growled, as his eyes became fiery. Vengeance burst through the open door that was his sanity. Blocking out his well being, being his only sanity. The two leapt at one another until the small room doubled in size. Veronica smirked. All an illusion. Alice was also tricked by the ridiculousness of this scheme. Now the boy wonder would have to do battle with her.

"What's going on?" Robin swerved as Veronica came in above him, jumping with surprised but frightened looks. She let blasts of dark light erupt from her palms. It was snake- like as it twisted after the Boy Wonder. Robin ran as fast as his legs would give. But the beastly woman let out a scream that screeched into and out of his ears, it was very much painful. _Is she a woman or a bat?_ No time to answer the questions in his head. He had to run some more. Without weapons, he was as useless as Sla-

Wait! Robin's heels came to a halt as he turned to face his foe. Slade was on the sidelines, watching. Robin frowned as the woman up above him made him soon gape. She had a light fire ball in her hands, and she was going to throw it!!

"Stop!" Time became nothing as Robin yelled the word aloud. Richard Grayson, and the power to make time become inanimate. He looked up from his spot on the ground. His eyes with a bit of; _Nah, this couldn't happen, or could it?_

"Sl-

Robin froze as time had been frozen, Robin looking down at his hands. "How did..?" He felt his body, start to freeze up as Slade came from the left at him. Robin swung past before getting slammed into a bar of metal, hoisting up the roof with others. "Agh!" He seethed in too deeply as the pain erupted once more. He thought he would lose for sure; Slade would knock him down, leave him less than awake and heal the wounds he'd caused back up over others.

He felt a trickle going down his lip. A fresh cut from the blow. Robin was still standing as tall as he possibly could.

"I don't know how you avoided my fist. But this time."

Robin walked back into the only thing he had, a brick wall.

"You won't."

B/

Kayu did what every warrior had chance to do at times like these. He listened; and as so the wind carried voices over the plateau.

"_Ah!"_

It was the little green guy! Boy, was this ever luck! But wait…over those mountains were voices, of friends and foes! Then what of his cousin? Kayu picked out his blade and jumped from rock to rock as if on shoes made from springs, which he did not. Down the mountain he'd now gone, waiting to be recognized mainly by the few.

C/

Starfire was about to cry out to her friends as the whirled inside the tornado. But it seemed like they were the ones doing the most of it! Beasboy and Raven were busy tugging one another free. "Raeeee!" He sounded so small as both left the corner of his eye and onward. Starfire fought back tears of her own; she was wasting time!

She blasted at the goddess, as her palm grew hot and unsteady with rage. But the goddess swung away the hit, knowing she was going against someone _new_ to her. Starfire took a good look at the goddess and let the beams in her eyes shoot on full power. But it was not enough to defeat the foe, and she was almost about to black out. Back to earth she would fall…

"Huh…"

Starfire blinked. Why had she not experienced her 'doom' as the goddess called it? She looked up to see a straight face of a new guardian on their side. Awakening, she noticed that they were floating on a mystical cloud platform. Her eyes widened until she held her hands to her chest and looked around. They were higher up! The goddess was angry as Starfire could well enough see. She left the comfort of the guardian, Kayumon and stood on the cloud without fear.

"Argh! Soo close! So close…. —

_YOU!_" She pointed a finger up at her adversaries. "Now you'll pay —

What they saw next both horrified and shocked. The lone goddess had been given the form of a tentacled monster, and under the skin she had on, it was not a pretty sight. She was just like 'the blob' that Beastboy had saved his city and friends from. Only ten times uglier than that! It was a big one too, almost as large as a mountain. But the resemblance looked more dragon than blob to Kayumon. _Roku…_

Kayu clenched his fists. Let the child go —

"WHY? SO YOU CAN MAKE HIM A HERO?" The new goddess/monster's voice shook the skies as Starfire gained back her confidence to fly. "Robin IS a hero!" She cried. "And Slade _must_ give him back!" The goddess chuckled.

"AND WHY? WHY DOES HE MEAN THE WORLD TO _YOU?_"

Starfire grew pale and blushed. Uh...We…—

Kayu stopped her by reaching a hand to her shoulder. "It should not matter to someone like you."

NOW the goddess was on fire! She lashed out with all arms. Breaking apart the clouds that held them. Then at Kayumon. She even had her own mucus- like venom she produced. It covered poor Beastboy as he flew in their direction.

"AW! Yuck!" He tried to fly in his pterodactyl form but could not. Starfire caught him but he was almost dropped as she noticed an ok Raven! And Cyborg! They were free with the others. It was working! In this form the monster might have the advantage in size, but not in concentration of the mind, she was out of it as she began to spew gook all around.

"AAAAHHHH! NOO! My great one pleas —

An arm extended from the sky in the form of crooked fingers on a hand of fate. Calluses were present on the hand, too old for even time itself. But they soon learned Rokuro had many forms. Many indeed.

C/

The battle was a fighter's fate to this day. Slade threw him this way and that, whenever he didn't Robin held an arm or two. Here he was helpless, why had he not realized being stiff all the time? Darn! Now Slade was going to 'punish' his apprentice. Here and for long hours.

Alice saw the portal leading to the 1930's spirit world by a set of docks. She cringed as her body was hit by a new error. His monster dog. —

Again! I am a wolf!" The thing leapt at her, only to fall through the portal as it had failed. Wherever it went she hoped Slade could be stopped. Picking out a master spell book from the pile in the room, she sighed and stepped through.

D/

A dust storm had picked up from the hand whooshing around in the sands. _"What is that?!" _Cyborg had rejoined the group but was holding sand filled circuits. He had to bop his ear just to get loose sand out of them. The monster was scooped up by the hands and carried into the sky. "Easy come easy go." Verra quoted as he regrouped with the others. He was smiling. And the others were with frowns. Starfire tugged at her hair. "Robin…"

E/

"They are lost."

"No…"

"As are you." Slade knelt down towards the dismembered teen, in the heart he was in pieces. In the body, mind, soul or spirit, he was weak…His friends were too late, he had been wrecked to the point of remembering only the worst. When his heart had pulsated into oblivion. On the coldest ever of nights. He'd been lifted no more.

Slade's voice was a whisper as he tried to help Robin regain consciousness. "I have a confession to make."

Robin bolted upright as he was hoisted to his feet. Slade waited for his ever dying wish, the truth.

"When I entered your subconscious, I may have had a peek at some past references. —

You_ What_!?" Robin choked on the last word, having his throat near crushed in. His bruised face made Slade regret the number of the whole. But what was a little know-how compared to blood and sweat?

Slade sighed as he dragged Robin by the arm- but Robin refused to go back. "Not until you tell me what you saw." He cupped his shoulder and seethed. "Now." Slade looked annoyed as ever, wanting only to make sure Robin didn't get his time like he'd wished. You're sure you don't want to heal up fir —

"No Slade! You were in my head longer than what you lied about _before_!" Slade cocked his head to the side. Robin jumped back. But tried endless grunts before Slade released his hold on Robin's arm. "Now tell me!" he'd said it short and loud enough. Slade turned to face him.

"As I recall from my efforts in trying to free you, there were other lines that separated the paths we walked." Robin frowned at his enemy slightly. "And?"

"_And_, those roads led to an inner part of you Richard, which you weren't yet aware of."

"But I'm a hero, on earth, not some freak monster!"

Slade glared at the comment and continued to explain. "Roku did not believe you would get far without help, so he waited for you to mature. Just so you would not have fits of this as a child, so it is stated —

Stated in what? Why am I so special here? What did I do!"

"You killed." Slade waited until Robin was mumbling something in shudders.

"K-killed? Gulp…But I —

Never made the attempt? Tough, here you were a trained fighter as well, but as the king's right hand —

NO!" Robin clenched his fists as tight as they would stay. "I AM not him! Why did you agree to any of this?"

"I'm not a monster, or a killer, or —

WELL then. We'll just have to make you into one, won't we?"

Robin growled low as his face left Slade's. Slade brought a crystal to his eyes from the belt pouch he wore and reopened the portal. "Come. Dinner will be served cold for you tonight."

Robin looked up. "Uh?"

"And as for your wounds…

You can have them heal themselves!"

/

_Bossy man, whoa! Looks as if food is best served. Well, cold. Till next chapter. Happy Beltane soon!_


	21. Chapter 70

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 70: Ropes and Binds

A/

That night our hero was served a cold dinner and thereafter sent to bed. He would again sleep in his door-less room, now that it was door -less. Alice never got back until late when the wolf gave a hollow cry and Slade found her snooping around in his study. She was sent to her room and the door was barred shut for good, leaving a simple crying girl to weep for her losses.

_He was pretty hard on you. _The hero lay across the covered mattress with very little ease. "Yeah…"

_To crush your broken spirit-_

Robin bolted out of bed. Why was he talking in his head?

_You're not friend. Not like you think. _Robin shook his head as the blood rushed back and forth.

"This is all fake, this has just been a fake scandal all this time… —

"Yeah but you're not, and neither am I." The spirit from within now showed itself fully clothed and with a bunch of Robin's features. Bursting right from the hero's chest. Almost the same hair, but longer and raven waves fell to the floor. It was a floating specter right in front of his eyes. Too, those eyes it held… "There is a name they call you, no?" The figure asked as soon as Robin had caught his breath.

"Whe...I-I mean, who — Gulp Who _are_ you? Wait! You can't be here, you have almost got me killed!" He was a hysteric as the voice of our 'righteous one' was lost to craziness. "Why are you back?"

Since the longhaired spirit had long enough thought out complaints of its own, it decided to interest the young leader first. In the system of the god's own knowing of this enemy. "How is it that one of Roku's favorites falls silent." It asked mockingly. Robin blew up. "What?! I told them! I'm _not_ his son!" Robin huffed a sigh and covered himself in a blanket. "I don't have time for this, Go away." The spirit watched as he let himself be taken into sleep's arms again, but it would not leave.

That night, Robin could have sworn he'd felt a tap on his right shoulder; it was back that time at 12:00 p.m. as well. And 1, and 2. Until as soon as the tapping resumed Robin planned not to be alarmed by it. The next time it came he woke as soon as he felt…a presence…AGH!

Robin threw his pillow at the wall as the figure reappeared. Robin was not happy with its having left bags under his eyes. He frowned at the annoying spirit as soon as it said one word to his face.

"Hello."

Robin burst through the sheets as he climbed messily out of the wrapped up covering. "What?" The spirit gasped as light was blinding the room. _Was he activating a power? _But all too late it was simply for the two as a maid knocked on the splintered way of the doorframe. "Oh my! Please, come into my chamber, you must be healed quick." Robin thought he would fall over as the spirit went back into his head to hide. It was late and early at the same time.

Adela, her name was Adela. She was a chambermaid and an elven maiden, he thought. "No, I am no such thing."

"Adela is my name, what they call me here. It isn't my real name though little one." She answered.

Eerily Robin paused as if they were being watched. "Your senses hone themselves at night I'm sure. For without your alertness you would be only human." She walked a step then turned to face him. "Here we are." Without seeing where they now were, Robin realized that the door was to his left.

Inside was a cozy spot filled with reds and purples of all shades, here even the flowers were coloured. The dresser and shelved areas lay next to the bed. While all clothes for the day were neatly placed as so folded up. There were candles lit everywhere and it was dim and darker still. Without the candles there would be nothing.

"Sit on the bed please. While I get the balm." Robin had held his breath waiting for her to finish what she was going to say. "He'll come for you so I'd like him to know that you were properly cared for while he was away." She rushed to a closet and took out a box and some jars. "You poor dear…if only _someone_ had been told."

Robin waited until she was but his side, kneeling to speak. "Why are you helping me? Doesn't the fact Slade probably knows bother you?" He waited until a cloth had been set into warm water and she had mashed down the slop of ingredients. "Hold still, this might sting a bit."

"I mean, your friends….

Oh sweetie, they are only working her, as am I." The cloth came to his face and Robin winced painfully. Cringed up a bit her moved in his spot, to the side away from the cloth. "I'd said so truly that this would not feel well." Reprimanded the maid. "Now you've smeared my mixture all over your cheek." She got up and pulled out a bucket for hot water and cool water mix. Now be calm this time, "I don't want you burned."

Robin froze as he switched to holding his head in hands. "You don't know…"

"Know what?" she asked taking the wet cloth back to his face and down again. "The bruises? Little one, I know all of it."

Robin looked up at her with his mouth open a bit. 'The rumors had taken toll last night while you slept my dear." She wet her cloth again. "Slade said anyone who tried to help you would be fed to his pets."

Robin gasped. "But he –

HE is not our king, _you_ are." The hero sat on the bet looking at the bucket by it. The two were silent until Adela picked up her supplies and spoke. "As a rite you are our prince, none the less and furthermore Slade should not control you as he does. This was supposed to be Rokuro's 'job', but until they bring back his body he is only spirit within another." She told him angrily. She was breathing so her body could relax again from her fit. Robin said nothing.

ST/B/

"Wondrous! Now we may continue our quest without any intrusions —

Um, Star?" Beastboy looked up at the sky as he spoke.

"Hm?"

"I don't think we need to look that far." He was correct, the castle was in their sites.

Wiz/Verr

"The kingdom lies in _this_ desert? Huh. Who knew." Verra swung himself from the arms of the short magician and onto the rock hard ground. Landing on all fours. "Careful!" Verra's friend and ally exclaimed. With little much to say the least each Titan and non-hero or guardian decided to sneak in to find out if this was indeed the spot and place. Beastboy was the first to **not** want to volunteer, so he went.

Turning into a locust he made his way to the vine covered wall of one side to the floating castle. Starfire watched with piercing eyes as he made his way through a small crack in the wall's side. Starfire squealed with joy as he made his way past rock and stone way towards the light. He had entered the kitchen and was below the keep where they held guests and _former_ Titans. Beastboy became a mouse and found the door quietly, not quiet enough for the cook.

"Aha! _Le_ mouse is back!" The cook came down on his head with a broom. As quick as a mouse, Beastboy fled. "Eeep!" the mouse cried out as it ran through the halls. Too late, there was no other way to take…! He was trapped.

"You little rat! I shall have your head!" the cook screamed aloud; too loud so that the sweet, yet stern Adela heard. Her goal had been to check up on Slade and try to stall him while Robin stayed in her room to heal, but… She hushed his bickering with a wave of her palm and sent him away muttering. Picking up Beastboy gently, she became one with his spirit in seconds. "_You are not a real mouse are you?" _

Beastboy gulped as her eyes shot a glance at his. "_Um…uh..." _Adela spoke in her voice with a booming affect on the mouse, Beastboy. "You are not too free with your words, be careful how you use them here." She smiled down at him as he was placed on the floor, changing shape.

"Can you help my friends?" He blurted out. She stood looking back at him and nodded. "Follow me." She said.

B/

Robin sat on the bed until the door opened a crack. Adela had returned with, someone…BB! He felt like flying out at his buddy and hugging him silly, but he still hurt all over. Adela did not smile, she had only done this to soon be rid of her worry of Slade, but it only grew. "Make this a quick visit." She said slowly. She eyed the two and sat on a chair by her bed. "Please."

Robin looked at the two as he slowly stood up. "Why is he here?" He didn't look very joyous at all. His mood had changed quick. "Where are the others?"

Beastboy's ears bopped up. "Here dude! We came to get you out of this place. And away from Slade…"

"But —

Nope, not till we break you out of here."

Adela stood. "But the Titans and you yourself were friendly towards one another, how isn't this a momentous occasion for you or them?" she asked robin who sighed but suddenly felt like falling over. Clinging to the post of the bed for support he held his hurting spot and looked his friend in the eye then back away. "I…you shouldn't have come…_--_

Doesn't matter dude, the others are waiting outside this place for us." Robin felt a growl in his throat. Then a burning and last fire smoking in his lungs. Opening his mouth, impossibly he let out a blazing heat filled skyrocket of fire. Beastboy and Adela ran from the spots that they were in and ducked behind a bookcase. Coughing up ash Robin felt his nostrils smoke up a bit too. What was happening to him? He was blowing out fireballs in midair! "Like a monster —

Which is exactly what you are." Slade came before the doorway and with the wolf and a captive Alice by his side. Her eyes were full of never-ending fear. Robin's eyes flashed open as he was getting ready to sneeze…

**Wow. Too much trouble for little Richard, boy oh boy. Will come up with the next chapter soon. Till then!**


	22. Chapter 71

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 71: What Never Came

"Which is exactly what you are." Slade came before the doorway and with the wolf and a captive Alice by his side. Her eyes were full of never-ending fear. Robin's eyes flashed open as he was getting ready to sneeze…

A/

Beastboy called out before the blow was struck. "Look out!" he shouted to the others. Only Slade seemed not to care much of Robin's new abilities. Beastboy took his hands away from his once-covered face. "WHY isn't he —

Robin?" Beastboy now saw what Slade had noticed that he himself had not; false alarm. Slade told the wolf with a nod to let got of Alice's ropes. Agreeing it best, the wolf gladly let the hand bound child free until she was again grabbed on the arm by Slade.

"Ugh!" she grunted. He did not observe long as she was held back against her will between rooms. Parting from one area to the next within seconds less. Robin only stood and gazed at the older man with confusion in his heart. "You —

You stopped it…how –

Slade thrust his fist forward into the air and as if hitting just as it did. Only the plowing down of Robin's form left the group gaping. "He wasn't close enough to hit him!" Beastboy pointed at the fallen hero. But he had! The gust knocked over dresser objects as clattering glass fell and broke as it did. "What power…" Adela responded with a rasp in her voice. She was afraid of him, she always had been. She rushed to help her new prince up but was threatened to retreat by the wolf. With a snarl she obeyed. Silence filled the room, a gust going though the barred window.

"Sit. All of you." Slade's words were crystal as the group had little choice, Slade letting Robin get up to find a spot. Once seated they eyed the wolf, waiting for the mastermind to speak.

"As you all can see, Robin has become…renewed —

"What's that supposed to mean!" asked an angered Beastboy.

"Rebirth. Reincarnation takes place here. On this very evening." He got to the point of coming closer to the group from the other side of the small room. Adela put her arm around each boy for protection. Her eyes fearful and yet protective, taking control of all thoughts. "You have no power here my _lord, _don't take another step!" she was indeed fearful of her opponent. She only clutched each teen tighter with an iron grasp. Slade did not move any more steps. He spoke in a tone that sent chills instead.

"Some things shouldn't be said. Lucky you're still alive, _priestess." _The last words were faint hisses of air just waiting to be blocked. Robin turned his head towards Adela; knowing she had something to hide.

"Why don't you tell them the truth!" she spat. Slade took a step forward. Just one…standing so very close between the three. "Truth? I have nothing to hide. Only this to say;

"You are not _human_ as of now anymore. You are what Roku ex —

Expect this!" the young maiden from between the wolf's jaws and claws shouted so that all heard her, letting her power flow freely. Just as soon as the Titans entered the room. She had made Slade, Dis-appear.

B/

"Whoa." Raven said in a monotone voice. The Titans now had right to enter the room. "Are you friend Robin's friend?" Starfire asked Alice a bit impressed herself. Alice fell to her knees only to be caught by Cyborg and Malchior.

"_So_ _weak…uh…." _She was now totally unconscious before later waking. Waking to a bed and new friends gathering around it. She had to blink and block her eyes from the beams of sunlight coming through a window. Robin sat on a chair in the hall, thinking of where she had sent Slade…Thinking of when again they would meet.

"That was most wonderful!"

"Sweet!"

"You showed him, girlfriend!"

"Very nice."

"That was… kind of cool."

OK! —

"STOP!"

Robin looked at his team as he lowered his arms from above his head. They had stopped, but were now worried as well.

"Friend Robin, Slade is gone. Why do you not rejoice?"

"Yeah man, you _hated _the guy till now, remember how he hurt us!" Beastboy said.

Raven cleared her throat and stood from her kneeling position over the bed. "Is…something else bothering you? Can I—

NO." Robin stepped away. "He isn't gone, I can feel it. She only made it seem like he's not here. But he is. I know, I saw the wolf run off. He'll find Slade."

"Aw, he's just probably glad to be away from the guy. Lighten up some will ya?" Verra jumped from the arms of a comfortably, uncomfortable Alice. "You need to take a chill pill my friend."

"Alice…?" Robin went up before her bedside and asked in a small voice. "You know more than I do or my friends. I don't think I can tell them." Alice nodded and turned her head.

"He…is true to words…Slade…is, WAS only transported to —

Whoa! Hold on a sec. Here we are bein all joyful like Star says, and you're telling me he's only been _sent_ somewhere? That's crazy! —

It remains true, Cyborg!" She protested. "He IS NOT gone for good this time…" Alice hung her head in shameful sorrow, aware of what the Titans' leader would say next. "You must hate me now…"

The group turned to Robin. "I…there was a note Slade gave me the first and last time we had met. That night at the bridge…he made a deal. And I felt obliged to give him what he wanted…Me…"

"Rob, I didn't—

Robin interrupted Cyborg. "No one knew at the time that HE was behind the robot's return when we fought Light. Not even when I was locked in my room that day we got back from our last battle…I knew! I swear, I didn't know about the sudden outbursts. BUT that didn't stop it from coming."

Malchior put his hand out as a gesture of questioning. "But if Roku had been back before your return…he must have been in hiding all this time. _THAT_ was how he knew when to strike, Slade was there being taught his magicks! Right under our noses this whole time."

"Yes." Starfire agreed. It now makes perfect sense! Slade working with Rokuro lead to a disaster!"

"Which ruined Robin's reputation." Raven added.

"And made it seem like everything was just pointless, training.

Bah! All of his weak tricks, we were played out!" Verra scoffed.

Wizardmon peered out the larger window and saw something that looked like a high-flying bird!

_Gasp_ The goddess!" he exclaimed pointing out into the air. "She knew as well!"

"Take cover!! "The bird cried in a sweet, yet rough voice. The Titans and allies ducked as the bird swooped and swerved towards them. Landing on the window and almost falling back into the sky. Catching itself in midair the bright coloured bird began to speak.

"The Great Unknown One knows all!" It squawked sharply. "And has agreed to send messenger gods and spirits for well-approved support."

Starfire smiled and hugged Alice tight. "New friends! We shall be able to save our world from that dragon!" Raven squinted at the bird. "How do we know if what you're saying is true?" She asked in a peculiar tone.

"Haha! Don't you see! Our wishes have been granted. The gods AND goddesses have decided to help save Robin." Kayu smiled at the bird. "What does its greatness wish we do?" The bird only chuckled at the question.

"I need a small piece of hair growing from Roku's influenced child." It replied. The group lit up but not very openly.

"Why hair?" asked Beastboy. The spirit flapped its wings. "It is a symbol of a part of the influence." The bird said; he seemed impatient.

"We do not have any blades available." Starfire quoted. "Perhaps there is something else that we —

What _gods_ wish for the strand?" Wiz stopped an upset yet curious Starfire from speaking any more.

The bird shuffled its feet on the frame of the window, "The high one, like I said." "Hmph."

The bird turned to Robin and Alice. "What?" It didn't like either tone at all. Robin stepped over close to the window. "You said the G.U.K.S. But then you said the gods, which one was it again bird?" he was smirking strongly. Alice feared it was too much to handle now, for the bird that was…

"Well?" he tapped his foot onto the wooden floorboards. His smirk grew smaller. Wizardmon and Verra went in front of the team, all but Robin. "Get back kids, this is gonna be messy."

Kayu lowered his head. "Rokuro…"

C/

"Robin! Stop, Please…" The bird was backing up as Starfire tried to coax her dear friend out of the clouded haze. Now that he was going to fly away, the bird of the gods no longer could help, but never got the chance to get away in time.

"What in —AGH!"

Robin had gripped the bird by its wing and was pulling it back into the room. The gods' bird of course was only the size of a peafowl. It could not fight back against the demi god. "He's…."

But the teen never finished. Beastboy saw as the bird fell to the floor and was now bent like a twig in the sand. Robin stooped down the its level and picked up the bird by its ankle. "THIS is no god!" Starfire watched as Alice took position at the center of the room.

"Propauo!" (**To stop a process, Greek)**

Alice waited for swirls of energy to surround her half brother by birth. It did but not as she had hoped. Here was a battle to befit even the strongest sorcerers. No one could deny a challenge to a king's child. Not even poor Alicia.

/

_Waiting, oh waiting for the next review!_


	23. Chapter 72

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 72: Chase

A/

"Propauo!" (**To stop a process, Greek)**

Alice chanted as the others watched, amazed by her immense power. But saw that she was indeed struggling for survival against her teenage half brother, Rokuro. The first Roku was the grandfather as a demon and creator, but his son was all evil. And his son's son was both darkness and light for that matter, pushing back his fears in to a corner. Hoping they would not die off so he could defeat his demons. Alice was of Roku and another's blood as well. The father of her half brother was her own. An evil that would summon herself and her brother only when the world was in complete chaos.

"_Stop!" _she cried back to him, only to fall on her bottom as she flattened against the flooring. Verra feared that the evil son would succeed against his fairer but only for within moments did he say what the real Alice would have feared.

"You of all persons should know when one has taken power over his so- called sister, my old foe's weaker half…"

"What's he saying?" Raven looked on from the side of the room.

"Alice?" she knew the young girl was about to speak but left her thoughts only to be controlled by another's. "MY dear sister knows her place, as of this moment I call on the spirits to reclaim her for me."

"Wha! No way, dude. She's with us now!" Beastboy jumped forth and said with his fist held outward. "Leave both she and friend Robin alone!" Shouted an angry Starfire on Tamaran. But Roku only chuckled. "My spirit WILL find that man-lackey, Slade, you can _count_ on it." Again he smirked. "Robin, on the other hand is _sleeping_. You won't be seeing much of him till I get my claws round the throat of a certain someone…" as sinister as it did sound, the Titans all led to gasps of breath in their spot, knowing that this monster was no better than any foe. But perhaps a whole lot different than Slade himself.

"Rrahh!" Starfire made for the neck of her love's foe, knowing not what would become of her and certainly not caring. Throwing bolts of her own energy she whipped out and around the spirit until the floor had been cut.

"Nice one Arianna. Didn't know _you'd_ been back as well." Teeth protruded from the mouth of the villain as Starfire only got angrier still. She flew in his direction, only to see him yawn out and cup his mouth with a hand; leaving her confused and irritable.

"Is that all you got?" asked Cyborg, getting his cannon ready. The villain continued to ignore his enemies and simply stare into the distance. Malchior was just about to protest when there was a sound of shattered glass in the background. And the new "no" from Starfire or Raven began to take little effect. There was a clash of minds as Roku was in serious pain; fighting against his host's spirit.

"Go…away!" he grunted out, teeth clenched and hands to head. "Get out of my head!!" Robin was in trouble…

B/

"Robin!" Starfire flew down to her very best but was sent back against a wall by a blast of Roku's energy. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Finally Raven had, had enough. Calling her spirit to formlessness she pulled towards Roku and Robin, finding center in their mind's bottled up form. The fighting body fell back against a bookcase as it rocked on the outside. There was no more sign of peace between worlds, something had to be done. Raven on the other hand too saw unrest; the two boys were at one another's throats. Keeping each other busy. Robin was the weakest, knowing not how to defeat his enemy or demon, behind him was another in shadows. Slade.

"Come now boys, you've each other's strengths. Is that your best Roku?" Roku paused while pinning down the hero. "Not quite…" he replied, too happy to know. Robin frequently almost gave in as his strength and power dwindled to nothing. He was so close to seeing fate squeeze his eyes shut for good. Tears would have come to pass if Slade had not looked upon his former apprentice and taken to power.

Raven was just a shapeless ghost as her body did not float but wandered to the back of the boys in darkness as it began to cherish the moment. But she wasn't quick enough; Slade and Roku saw, Robin with his black eye only saw light as it began to come near. Raven's face turned to a scowl as she came for her enemy; she remembered hate only there. Her dark powers ripped the dragon from body as Robin gasped for breath.

"You can't have this." Slade said in monotone to her face. Her heart beat impure as she chucked a blow of her darkness at him, only to be the one to miss. Now she was calm as her fears came to surface, Robin was in danger of leaving and never being found. _They_ were about to abduct him through mind. But Malchior was still in her thoughts, holding hands as they had done. She remembered the comfort that had uplifted. And now as her cloak turned pure white she even felt the presence of something greater than the god she'd ensnared. THIS was Time's only gift to her, saving the moment in mind and keeping her safe.

"Your friend seems to have gotten through to you." Slade mentioned. "But it won't remain same here, not when darkness is in play." He raised a hand up into the air and began to chant.

"This spirit is no more!" The poor spirit Time reacted by falling down into the dark and escaping back to its kingdom in the heavens. Raven still had its power in her body but it was still going to be a well-needed fight for the three of them, Roku included.

C/

"Slade, we've had enough of you!" In spirit were her friends, following her actions. Raven made herself smile. Looking very much appreciative of them. At last once her power was complete, she threw it out at Slade, who could not avoid but did something that made she and her friends choke. Roku's son handed him Robin, holding up the boy by the back of his shirt and using him to shield the blow, Robin tried to scramble away mercilessly. Lights in red backed off the blow, making it sent itself back and strike the young Titan. Raven fell from the hit and so did the team as the materialized. They were taken back to the real world by the light emitted from Robin's body. Malchior clutching Raven tight all the way there. Starfire blew down the entire roof and wall of the side where Robin was being kept. Slade only kept a tight grip on the boy.

"Do you want him to suffer, my dear?" Slade quote as he stilled his steps. Robin no longer thrashed under his power. Starfire was very soon close to tears, holding back all emotion. As so did Raven. Verra growled and transformed into his wolf counterpart. Leaping at Slade the villain fled towards the door, leaving the Titans in his sights still. Robin, seemed smaller, Raven and Beastboy saw, as well did Cyborg. "No!" Verra swung himself at the madman and ran down the steps after.

The others were close behind, making no effort to evaluate the cause of Robin becoming young as Wizardmon said. "It must be the effect Slade's put on him." He said to the team as they fled along with the enemy. "From that much stress, Robin could easily be manipulated by force, very little though but enough." Kayumon exclaimed to the others. He took out bow and arrow from his weaponry, matching with the target. "Enough!" as the arrow shot Slade turned to duck, but Verra was hot on his trail. Robin's cheeks were paler now, he was fading into dark as the girls only waited for Alice to follow. She shook her head furiously. "I- I can't…!" she cried back down to them.

Slade pulled out a crystal made of glassy stuff, using its power to take hold of whatever Robin had left to get him to awaken. It worked but little Robin's head was throbbing as he cried in vain of all circumstance. Slade; now standing was up and grabbed poor Richard by his arm. "Get up." He commended. But Robin would not budge. He was not able to stand now knowing Slade was the enemy that had hurt him so. Verra stopped at a halt calling over to Richard in his masculine wolf voice. "Don't listen to him, fight back!"

That was his only option so far. His eyes burned red, lifting his master into the air but losing his grip on him. All too quickly. By this time Slade had taken Robin over his shoulder kicking and screaming. Starfire threw a bolt at the floor they stood on.

"Ugh!" Slade dropped Robin who's head now struck a new chord of pain. He was out like a light. Slade tried to make him awaken again but was interrupted by an angry crowd, the Titans and allies.

Starfire landed by her friends. "Leave. Him. Alone."


	24. Chapter73

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 73: Hurting

A/

"Leave. Him. Alone." Starfire had no choice but to repeat her words. Slade wasn't getting the message.

Verra leapt as the man spun to the right out of the way and with his power materialized a sword, an edge blade for not a direct hit. Kayumon was getting a bow and arrow out as quickly as he could make time. Raven chanted her mantra twice before dying down. Arms trying to grab Slade away from Verra's neck rushed at him in all dire matter.

Raven knew Robin didn't know any of this but worried what Roku might do to his mind, it was already damaged.

"Stay where you are Titans." The villain said holding up a hand. "Someone is going to join us." And they did, not too soon either. "Very soon."

The team saw, Robin was awake! Only something wasn't right…he was still lying on the floor, eyes open.

Wide. "Robin?" Starfire wanted to see him now that Slade was fighting Verra and Raven. He blinked up at her, and then screamed, causing her to back away and yell over to him. Holding himself with splitting pain engulfing and allowing it to spread, Robin was on his side breathing and crying out.

He was still smaller that you could tell he'd somewhat changed, but Raven seconded the thought. Slade hit her with a blow from behind, falling against a wall. Her powers no longer helped her canine friend, as so did the others go to her. "Rae? Rae! Oh no…."

Beastboy held her up and Cyborg blasted at Slade. "You're gonna pay big time!" he shouted. She slept somewhat unsound in his arms. Causing Robin to scream louder in his mind. That was just it, instead of maybe being knocked unconscious he'd been given the sight of the conscious. He'd seen the battle but now Roku was bringing belated pain with him. Sounding right through him, something new indeed. "St-star…-fire…" he groaned. She clutched him so very tightly but gasped as Slade had finished off her friends for the moment. He was coming back, for Robin…

"How very touching. Too bad it'll have to wait till I'm through." Robin's labored breathing hit against Starfire's chest. This _could_ not happen, it just _couldn't!_

"Over my dead, remaining corpse!" Verra was a cat again but limping towards Slade. He was weak, too weak to fight his enemy.

Slade just shrugged. "Then so be it." Verra came close with his bad leg, but Slade simply send him away from the area with a sonic boom. He was out cold. Starfire's eyes trailed back to her enemy and Robin, shaking in pain.

"Hyaa!" a blast came at Slade from his back, making him shrink back in grunts. It was Alice; she was ready to fight.

B/

"My dear, so good of you to join us. When the titans are 'no more." Her eyes slid to slits like Robin's old look against Slade, knowing he could taste vengeance. Beastboy and Cyborg stood from the ground only a few steps away. "Alice, don't worry about us –

Be silent, all of you." She said in her English accent. "He's mine." She stepped forth. "As an attempt to demand against the kingdom, I hereby —

You hereby, what." Slade said in an icy tone. "Kill me? Send me to the gods _themselves? _Please."

"YOU HAVE ANGERED IT ALL! NOW YOU"LL FEEL THEIR RA —

I know their wrath. Tell me something new, anything I don't know. But Alice? DO you think they'll listen to a wretch like you?"

Beastboy and Wizardmon were held back as they wanted to beat the man for calling her such.

"Wha- OF COURSE THEY WILL! I am like a sister to them all!"

Slade held his chin in hand, perplexing the matter. "But not a demon." He said back. Alice wanted to fall and scream too, but only trembled a bit, dumbfounded.

"Even the thing that sired her!" another sonic boom, this time at Alice. Starfire winced as she watched the hit take effect, floors torn up and in shambles. A bruised Alice rose not on her own as Slade gained back control of her. Beastboy ran to her but was blocked off by the dark demon - god Angra.

"You are merely a puppet, Roku's messenger and servant." He spun her around on long invisible strings that bound her up towards the ceiling.

"Let her go! You're going to hurt her!" Robin cried from Starfire's side. But soon waves of shocking electrical energy took him deep back into slumber. "Robin!" Starfire gasped as she held him up. Slade looked over at Robin, then at Alice.

"Did you hear that dear? Your brother wants you alive. But I don't want you awake!" Beastboy cried a "no!" as she was left to drop from such a height. Her screaming was interrupted by a new agonized shriek from the Tamaranean girl next to a pained apprentice. "Did you miss me babes?" The new Robin asked.

C/

"You are not –…

EEK!" The _new_ Robin; some would imagine as Roku's dark side was actually Robin's it turned away from Starfire and made off like a bullet onto the walls.

"You. Are .Not. He!" she hit him with a starbolt and nearly missed.

"Starfire! Who is that?" asked Cyborg. He was holding Alice. "That would be…him." Kayu decided. The two have combined; we should have fought for Robin instead all along —

But we WERE fighting for him!" protested Beastboy. Wizardmon spoke slowly as he got off of his knee. "Robin needs to listen to reason —

Now you sound like Slade." Verra had gotten up but had shakes from time to time.

"Or Batman." Concluded Cyborg. "How are we ever to find him again?" she asked sadly.

"We don't need to _find _him, we need to save im." Verra said.

"And that's what we're gonna do. Ok everyone, here's the plan…" Verra saw everyone huddle up for the next round of the game. Robin's game.

_**How'd you like it? Was it intense enough for ya?**_


	25. Chapter 74

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 74: Followers

A/

Under lights that were lost in translucence Red X sighed. He'd done it all right. Gotten drunk off of some green stuff and taken under protection by the Titans. "More like taken pity of." Came a voice in the shadows.

"Who's there?" X almost cried out. To his surprise it was a woman. One with a very light skin complexion.

"Are you a zombie, lady?" he asked the figure.

This woman, was a vixen. She was wearing a red top with a black miniskirt and pointed shoes with those gruesome heels. Her red hair was all natural as it was held in a high bun. X cleared his throat when he saw her face to face, sitting up in his medical bed. "Uh…" He was speechless; he'd never seen her before but was stunned with cursed guilt of gesture. Veronica smiled sinisterly. "You must be Jason." She implied.

Now he stood up and was madly in her sights. She walked over him and circled like a big cat. The wolf within. "Who are you miss…NO. You aren't here. That drugging stuff —

Wasn't poison." She finished him off. "It was potion." He was starting to sweat, too much. Those fiery eyes burned too quickly. He sat back on the bed. "What do you mean? That's not real stuff, just plants I think." He scratched his head. "The stuff I had was bad for any of us, I don't know who gave it to me…" Veronica frowned. "You are a brat you know that? "That _stuff _was not for you. It was for a friend. How it got by your lips impresses me, thief."

"Watch it lady, I'm still able to make trouble." He said to her face. She smirked back. "Interesting, very." Her feet left the floor as she hovered closer. X fell against the bed and was centered in the sheets. "Get away from me crazy lady—

Ow!" he was hit on the head by her fist. Now he was scared. "What was that!" he screamed. She waited for him to get out of the tangled mess. "I need your help…"

"Wha! Why?"

She sighed. "That stuff you took, has side affects. You'll become so sick it'll be painful. Then the beast will take form from your heart. All fears will cease to exist in you, the beast is you." She crossed her arms.

"Hey! Wait a sec, you said —

Ung…Ahhh!" she watched as he became a crumpled form in a ball on the bed. He was beginning…

She twirled her hair. "Told you."

B/

"I'll tell you what," Slade began. "Hand Robin over to me, and I'll release her from her fate." Raven frowned. "We don't have him, he's got us." She pointed at the wall, where he was leaning. Roku seemed bored. "Hurry up already!" The demi god shouted back at the team he'd once been on. Slade smirked under the mask. They would lose, Roku would choose his past and future over present. All he would have to do was wait. _Oh, I'm sure he doesn't need you now that his power grows. _Angra said.

Starfire bit her lip and watched from the corner of her eye, as Robin's other half spoke. "Slade is a messenger, so what, what can _you_ do to appease him?" Cyborg sighed. "You aren't Rob. But you sure act bratty."

"Yeah, how come you think we'll help a bad guy?" Bb asked. Robin's half sneered. "Cause you're useless otherwise." Starfire wanted to cry, THIS THING _WAS NOT ROBIN_. Period. "Please, I sense that you are not you, but…this does not mean you must leave!"

Robin's half frowned. "So, I hate you." Slade soon was surprised at the action that had been taken. A cover up of emotions. Robin was alive in there somewhere; Slade just had to find that someone…

Raven's eyes grew dark as she materialized a block of some darkness in her. It was thrown at Robin's cover up form. "He's there, I can feel it." She turned to Cyborg. He nodded and switched gazes towards Slade.

"Let the real Robin decide." Verra grumbled while in pain. The team looked down. "Let her go when this is over, he'll be back in no time Slade." Verra grinned, fatigued. He was going to lose it all after this, if it ever did end. Robin, was going home if he passed a test. He needed to come out, no matter how battered he was.

"Come out!" Slade raised a hand, his other still controlling Alice. Robin's body shook —

Roku's body screamed out. He almost fell over if it had not been for Starfire.

"GET AWAY!" he batted at the air as she cupped her face in shame and fear. It was too late, Roku had made damage there.

C/

His eyes were black and red with some white of course. But his hair had grown from all that anxiety. Starfire shook her head in disbelief. Was this…Roku still? His body was covered in maroon markings. Ones like flames. Everything he wore was a mess, not really in order at all. "Robin…i-is that you?" she stuttered. Reaching out a hand it was clasped in his own as quickly as she had sent it out into midair. But he squeezed it tight, wanting to hold her close.

"I'm sorry…Arianna…" Starfire gasped as she came closer. They embraced with light hugs; deep as pools of water.

Somehow, this was not at all what the dark lord had hoped. His son was not supposed to see her….

_Arianna was a princess, now reincarnated into Starfire's own body, as Roku was Robin's. They knew one another as children, but Roku did not like Arianna's people of the Star Kingdom of the Heavens. A kingdom of freedom. He in fact hated her so much that he defeated her teacher in battle of magics and took control of her world. As a sorceress she fled to find her love, but found he had given into darkness. So began the battle of the spirits and gods of new and old…But our friends the Titans know nothing of this, yet…_

A song began to play in their heads, magically…Starfire engaged in its pleasure. She was forgiven…

"GAH!" Robin's body was driven to a mad shaking, and then he fell still. Slade…What had gotten into the two? Fighting with such a fiery view of things; it was beastly! "Stop this before you kill him —

I don't intend on THAT my dear. He needs to learn _who_ the master is here." Slade turned to Starfire grinning underneath. He squinted. "Unless…" Looking at the body Robin was powerless to stop Slade's rage as the great dragon god burst free with Slade at command. "Unless he can redeem himself to me!!" Starfire gasped, grabbed the body of her love and flew. Raven held back the monster with a whack from her projectile arm. He went crashing into the wall and never until after the Titans had regrouped, got up.

"How can you deny the power, apprentice? All of it from your born _FATHER_ Roku." Starfire quickly hit the chest of the mad man before it could attack. "He's got an arm…RUUUN!" Verra gave way to quickness as he flew after the one cousin that had once betrayed him. He only fell back as Robin's body gave to shivers; was it colder by now?

"Rob? You ok?" Cyborg fell back as well as soon as he'd seen the icy wave of crystallized evil forming. "Get away guys, it's coming this way!" he cried out. Slade did not laugh but came forth as to reclaim what was his alone. Robin felt small again and turned back into small Robin from pressure. "Dude! You –

WAH!" Slade blasted icy, freezing attacks at the boys, hoping to shake thing up. "Hurry, this way!" Robin was in front of the group without knowing it and was now pointing towards a hidden staircase in the lower wall. Raven went up to his side with Starfire not far behind. Wizardmon and Kayu, Verra too heard the call and nodded to one another with a huff. Rushing by blocks of ice they made way for the stairs.

D/

"Whoa." Raven and her friends saw the catacombs, as they were creepy…Too much for baby Rob, no way! Starfire was obliged to hold his hand in having saved him. She blushed, he smiled. "Ok you two, no more kissy goo-goo alright?" Verra rested against a wall before he jerked back in fright. There were skeletons on the wall; hanging there…

Star screamed, high.


	26. Chapter 75

Quetzalcoatl and the Wolf

Chapter 75: Daemons and Ends

A/

"Oh man…" Cyborg had been frowning as Star's scream had died down within the walls of the chamber. The skeleton was left with little remains, no bones to hold it together, just a cold half eaten face. It was gruesome indeed as little Richard's weeping alerted the others of an intruder. Slade...

"Run, this way!" Verra and Kayu were first to scoop up poor Robin from the way of the villain's wrath. "Give him to me!" His voice now sounded like the dragon itself! How odd…Right?

Raven's eyes glew as she turned around to fire at the attacker. "Stand back." She directed the friends she held dear to leave her to this monster. Only to be surrounded by smoky clouds of gray from Angra's cloak and bodily powers. "Ahh!" She slapped at the air in vain trying to get the smoke to clear up.

Cyborg and Starfire shot at the two evil creatures as Alice soon was getting up in the next room. "Wha-…where am I?" she shook her head and looked down towards the hide away in the wall. Maybe this would help…

Robin was looking back over the shoulder of the warrior fox god, Kayu. His eyes were clearer now and his way of thinking, childishly simple. Wizardmon looked up as tears began to fall to the ground from above him. Verra did too. "Kid…" Feeling power around the area, Robin began to shrink some more until his height was that of Verra's own. "Four years of age. That's bad…" Verra stopped in front of his cousin to make him do the same. The god stopped on his heels and listened intently. "We've got to use the rabbit, it may cure him." Greg slid in front of the two as he reached into his pack. The rabbit would have almost fallen out all on its own if it had not been for the hero's quickness. Holding the animal up to the face of the young one the guardians waited for results. "Nothing!" Verra held up his paws. "You have to wait for the glowy stuff, don't ya? And then he starts to change, right?"

Kayu sighed as he put down Robin who got to his feet in seconds. 'He needs that rabbit since it is a spirit of the goddess, yes —

Don't you be like that bro. He's the only one who can get us home, portals won't work for squat!" Verra retorted. "And nothing is gonna make me change my —

MIND?" The cat froze as he yelped from surprise. Little Robin made out one word that turned bitter in their hearts.

"Do-ggie!" He clapped his hands as the wolf came forth.

B/

"I see you've got a child nearby…I adore them _so_ much." Verra barked at the white demon. "No. Freaking. Way." He growled. Kayu took out his blade and slid in front of young Richard.

"The young master summoned me here. Is there a _problem,_ gentlemen?" his voice was just some cheap knock-off of a lying scoundrel. "Heed warning daemon, we are well armed." Kayu heard the little wizard remind his foe. "He's not going back to that hellhole of a home!"

"You _go_ Wizzy!" cheered Verra earnestly. "ENOUGH!" the wolf went straight for the young boy behind the warrior god. "Mine!!" grinned the wide-eyed daemon. Starfire blasted with a friend or two behind her. "YAH!" she called as she flew into his body with a forceful blow. "Starfire!" Cyborg ran after the two who fought as never before seen.

The thing snarled as it landed on its feet within milliseconds. Starfire did in suite. The monster began to back into her with a hit, as if suicidal. Instead he'd rammed her into a wall of sharp stone. That was until someone else showed up to ruin the party…

Alice went in through the stone pathway, being cautious in not letting anyone hear her. She could feel their magics in strong waves. "He must be close…fighting a Titan or guardian…," She said softly to herself. "Must not lose my control…" Slowly she descended towards the steps…

As the two battled Wizardmon noticed a blue glow coming from inside his sack. "It is! Aha! We've done it!" He held up the rabbit without noticing Hsari coming from a new door through the wall. "Too bad for you." He was holding a staff of cool precious metals. Baby Robin was now cowering in fear of the two. Cat and dog.

C/

"This temple ground, has not been used in many years." Hsari stared blankly at the guardians and boy. Robin cocked his head to the side in confusion and misunderstanding of the situation. "As children often will say help is needed to nurture." The white wolf concluded.

"And you will NOT be the ones to nurture such a cause!" Starfire clenched up her fists and went for the dog until Hsari intervened. He whacked at her with his staff; getting up she sniffled some air in and out.

"You can't do that mister!" Richard rebuked. The teen began to reemerge from the body and mind of the youngster. His hair was not long anymore and his body no longer covered with the mark of the beast. Slade watched from the doorway; Alice was being held tightly by the arm. Raven groaned as she got up only to find a loop around her arms, holding them stiflingly still. "Let…Me, go!" She began to pull hard on the binds that held her in the hand of the man and monster dragon pawn. "Not until this ends." He said in return, tightening her bonds. Raven was not permitted to show emotion, but the speechlessness made her tear. "Robin!" With that call she was freed. "Just needed a test subject." Slade replied. Alice was the next to contact young Roku from within, but Slade made her head ache from the inside out. Hsari bowed before his lead, as so did the wolf.

Robin wanted to run away from here, but could not leave his friends to fight alone. Again. Angra within seconds constricted poor Robin till he was in binds as well on the floor. The others; all but Greg met the same fate. Beastboy tried to bite free and succeeded but was caught by the tail while the embodiment of a mouse.

Angra did nothing but chuckle ever so softly to its prey. _Going somewhere_? Classic evil lines. "Well it could be worse, right?" Verra coughed from the binds round his stomach, small and defenseless. "Ow…"

"Biting free, how mundane…well for a child's cause that may seem, but not my own." The wolf paused for a moment; having thought their leader was not yet satisfied till things were set to play correctly. _"Master," _it said. "How does he do it?" Slade now crossed his arms still hanging onto the two girls. "I…I suppose we just let him, Have. It."

His eyes bore red and in demonic fashion of an old yet new generation. As open as they were to deciding the son's outcome there were still some folk to be dealt with in time. In time, the Titans would have to go. Forever.

D/

"Whatever you're gonna do, it won't work…" Cyborg directed his arm and its brand of power at the enemy he'd never once fought alone. Robin had been the only one besides the others. And once himself actually, during prophetic times in time. But this depended on time alone. Not Robin, just Cyborg. For now. "Get ready to burn baby!" Verra smirked under the dirt he lay on top of. It wouldn't have failed had Hsari not been trying to make trouble at the least.

"Hey! What'd you!…Ah!" Sadly, Cyborg was whacked with that staff till he began to crackle with broken down energy of a sort. He fell in a dark wave of sadness. _I'll find him, and beat him for good…_

/

Beastboy groaned as her tried to move in his spot. It was to his intent that there would be pain, for the hurt of baby Rob and all of his friends as well as the little girl herself from the sands. To his surprise, he could not move. "Wha?"

Starfire groaned and mumbled something in Tamaranean. Then got a look around and gasped. "X'al! Robin, where has he taken us?" she whispered short of breath.

"Towards fate, babe." It was Red X in their home, well again. Only here he was; standing in front of the team, bearing down guilt and displeasure. It was a wall of stone and concrete almost impossible to break since it was protected by a force field of light and dark energies. They were chained to the wall in binds. In their own T Tower or perhaps a new one as it had little tech to work with. Now they were clear to see it all; this was their home, but someone had broken in and changed it to seem old as time in structure and design.

"Our home! What have you done to it?" Starfire asked angrily. X only took off its mask. Beastboy and his friends knew nothing of the face but the actions…seemed suspicious enough. "Who are you…?" Bb wondered under breath.

"A friend, enemy, and the new deal hon." He clicked his tongue at Star and Bb. The two weren't impressed. He dropped his pointed fingers in the shape of pistols to his sides. "Oh well, guess I tried. Good luck at the stadium, kids." He waved as he left. Turning around slowly. "Wha?! But…. That, …That means—

A battle." Star concluded.

Raven was cast in a magic bubble just as she and her friends had been in the sacrificial chamber. When Rokuro had emerged just in time to lose to a new power of his son's. Was the dragon's power real? Or was Slade trying to fool them in to believing it was…NO. It _was_ real. Raven had seen the damage it had done to her friends. Starfire and Robin, Wizardmon and Kayumon. And Verra and Beastboy and Cyborg! "They all had a part in this, didn't they…Slade…"

"Very perceptive Raven, I suppose someone needs to put the Titans in their place."

Raven smirked. "And your way was any better? _Riiight_." She rolled her head frowning. "When do you plan to get rid of us?" she asked. Her face told everything along with words. Slade only smiled cautiously. "Why my dear, are you still concerned with your so- called friends?"

"Because I CARE, Slade! Unlike you of all people!" Slade crossed his arms. Raven tried to move hers' but binds sprung up from all around as the bubble broke and she'd become exposed to a dark presence. He chuckled. "Why? WHY?

YOU my dear…have right as a demoness as your fa-

SHUT _UP_ ABOUT TRIGON!" Her emotions flared in all abundance but without a hook and sinker to drag her back down. Not a place she wanted to go. Fiery emotion swung back and forth as she waited for words to come from behind the mask. "_Where_, are my friends…" She panted. Slade held his chin in his fingers and thought with his head to the side. "WELL?"

Calm yourself my dear. There is no reason to 'go off' like that. He mocked. She was at wits end with this fun he'd been toying with. "TELL ME!" Raven grasped the ends of the earth and tossed it without control in mind right at Slade like never before; she had formed her own earth and rock from air! "**Gasp**…"

Looking at her hands then up at Slade he spoke in works of words as she had only yet imagined he would. "Impressive don't you agree? How a mind can shape and fold and bend to one's own standards." Raven was left without a remark to say or do. Blank and out of energy. His eyes narrowed. "But _you _Raven, well. This is a first I believe that I've met you at your true standards." When he said Raven's name, his eyes got wide and scarier than before. She would have jumped had it not been for something else. Intrigue.

"What…pant …_What_ are you saying?" she asked eager to hear him peak of true power and purpose. Slade sighed sadly. "If I put it into simple terms you may as well 'get' the question in the beginning." Raven looked up. "Huh?"

"It all began with a word and then an action. And spirits combined into special forces. They met until all of the forces before them were whole. Some of these were known as first creations, by many of the first forces to ever walk the universe." Slade was not through.

"These were claimed as counterparts of the greatest one after it's own creators and creator…" Raven paused a moment. Then stopped looking up at him blankly. "S.G.U…" she whispered. Slade nodded. "So you _do_ know of the great creator's creation. Good, it will make my story easier for you to hear. Since we need to under stand this thoroughly your friends will get a chance to listen as well, so yes you'll see them. For a short time." He instated. "BUT. Robin is mine."


End file.
